Secret
by San Yumaru
Summary: Pertemuan misterius Naruto dengan Hinata, yang disangka hanya kebetulan semata, membawa mereka pada hubungan yang lebih jauh. Didukung dengan hobi mereka yang sama, yaitu bermain piano. Tapi apakah Naruto tau, tentang sebuah rahasia yang terjadi? Bahwa Hinata sebenarnya...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

**Author : San Yumaru**

**Main Cast : NaruHina**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**:::::DONT LIKE? DONT READ PLEASE:::::**

**.**

**.**

**NARUTO POV**

Haaahhhh... Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku masuk kesebuah sekolah yang menyebalkan. Mungkin, yah mungkin karena memang tidak terlalu menyebalkan sih. Jujur saja, aku sebenarnya tidak mau masuk sekolah ini. Yahh,, karena aku tidak mau masuk sekolah musik. Konoha Art School University, dimana musisi dan seniman hebat berkumpul menjadi satu, dan akulah salah satu dari mereka. Seseorang yang memiliki bakat musik tapi tidak begitu tertarik pada bakat itu sendiri. Padahal sudah ratusan piala dan mendali yang sudah aku kantongi gara-gara bakatku itu, apa itu yang dibilang tidak tertarik? Pasti iya, karena kalau saja bukan obaa-san dan ojii-san yang memaksaku, aku tidak akan mau melakukan les musik hingga mendapat penghargaan pianis terbaik. Dasar aneh ya? Tapi itulah aku.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang, berada di sebuah kelas yang berisi musisi-musisi amatir. Namun jangan salah sangka dengan kata 'amatir' itu, karena itu hanya sebuah perumpamaan pada mereka yang belum mendunia. Di lain kata itu, kalian bisa tebak sendiri seberapa hebat mereka dalam bermain alat yang melantunkan bait-bait melody indah.

" Membosankan sekali,," Gumamku sambil menopang dagu. Sungguh ini suasana yang sangat menyebalkan, tidak ada satupun orang yang aku kenal disini. Jangan kalian bicarakan dengan si teme sialan itu, dia masuk Jonan Hospital University, alias Universitas kedokteran. Dan jangan kalian tanya lagi kenapa dia masuk kesana, itu karena dia di karuniai otak biadab yang luar biasa cerdasnya, sedangkan aku bisa masuk ke semua sekolah favorite karena bakatku ini. Bicara soal otak? Oh, kumohon jangan bicarakan itu.

"Ohayou, Uzumaki-san?" Sapa seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat padaku, sambil menawarkan sebuah senyum manisnya.

Aku mendongak malas kearah gadis itu, menatap mata cantiknya yang berwarna ungu. "Ya, ohayou?" Jawabku singkat. Dan jangan kalian tanya dia mengetahui namaku dari mana! Selain name tag di jas creamku, pasti semua orang tau aku ini pianis terkenal.

"Boleh aku duduk disampingmu Uzumaki-san?" Pinta gadis itu, kembali dengan senyum manis yang entah sejak kapan telah mempesonaku.

"Ya," Lagi-lagi aku menjawabnya dengan singkat. Sehingga bisa terlihat dari wajahnya kalau dia itu, errr kecewa. Ya, mungkin dia kecewa dengan jawaban singkatku, atau mungkin aku yang terlalu pede menganggap ekspresinya seperti itu.

"Kenalkan," Gadis itu menyodorkan tangannya kearahku. Dan dengan senang hatipun aku menjabatnya, walau sedikit malas. Lalu ia melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Namaku Shion" Ucapnya lembut.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Jawabku dengan nada malas. Dan kenapa aku selalu mengutarakan kata malas? Itu karena sekolah ini, karena semua temanku tidak ada disini!

"Bolehkah aku bertanya Uzumaki-san?" Shion kembali memulai pertanyaannya.

"Ya,"

"Sudah berapa kali kau memenangkan lomba piano internasional?" Tanyanya.

"Banyak, tapi terakhir kali aku memenangkan piala The Best Pianist di Moskow" Jawabku enteng. "Kalau kau?" Aku bertanya balik pada gadis yang sekarang tengah menatapku penuh arti.

"Aku tidak memegang piano, aku memegang harpa. Aku baru menjuarai duapuluh delapan lomba, dengan peringkat satu disetiap aku mengikutinya." Jawabnya dengan semangat, entah bertujuan untuk membuatku kagum atau apa.

Aku mengganti posisiku menjadi terlengkup di atas meja, "Itu bagus sebagai permulaan Shion-san. Mungkin kau bisa mengikuti ESC tahun ini." Ujarku santai, atau lebih terdengar berdengung dari luar karena aku sedang menelengkupkan wajahku diantara lenganku.

Menit selanjutnya tidak ada pertanyaan yang keluar dari Shion, mungkin dia sudah bosan berbincang dengaku. Mana ada wanita yang tahan jika setiap pertanyaannya dijawab dengan singkat dan malas-malasan.

"Maukah kau mengantarku berkeliling Uzumaki-san? Aku ingin melihat keseluruhan sekolah cantik ini?" Perkiraanku salah besar, ternyata Shion kembali membuka suaranya. Dan kini dia tengah menarik tanganku untuk ikut bersamanya. Yahh... Tidak mau dapat pencitraan jelek di sekolah ini, aku terpaksa mengikutinya. Walaupun sebenarnya aku sangat, sangat, sangat malas.

"Ku dengar Hiromi Uehara juga berasal dari sini ya?" Ujar Shion membuka pembicaraan, sambil terus menarik tanganku untuk terus mengikutinya.

"Hm, dia dapat beasiswa disini saat umurnya 14 tahun" Sahutku untuk menanggapi ucapannya. Aih.. tumben sekali aku melakukan itu.

Tiba-tiba langkah Shion terhenti, "Uzumaki-san sampai tau itu? Kau memang hebat!" Pujinya, mengeratkan jeratan tangan-tangan mungilnya pada lenganku. Hmm.. Dia manis juga.

Perjalanan terus berlanjut, dengan Shion yang bicara entah tentang apa, karena aku tidak mendengarkannya sedari tadi. Aku malah sibuk dengan mataku sendiri, menatap berbagai orang yang sedang berbincang di taman sekolah. Melihatnya aku jadi sedikit iri. Ini semua karena obaa-san dan ojii-san yang memisahkanku dari semua teman-temanku.

Dap! Dap! Dap!

Bruk!

Tubuhku tiba-tiba saja tersungkur ketanah, setelah seseorang berbadan besar tadi menabrakku dengan kasar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!" Teriak Shion terlihat memarahi orang yang menubruku tadi.

"Yo! Aku tidak sengaja! Komeyaru, Kumoyaru!" Balas pria yang menabraku. Terdengar berteriak, tapi juga terdengar sopan, aneh memang.

Aku tidak ingin terjadi keributan konyol disini, karena gara-gara insident ini semua mata tertuju kearahku dan Shion, seakan bertanya 'ada apa' pada sorot mata mereka semua.

"Sudah-sudah," Aku berusaha melerai dua orang yang sedang berseteru itu. "Aku juga tidak apa-apa Shion-chan. Gomenne sudah menghalangi jalanmu" Lalu aku membungkukan badanku kearah pria berkulit hitam yang tadi menabraku.

"Gomenne!" Pria itu malah menepuk pundakku lumayan keras, membuatku kembali berdiri tegak menatapnya. "Akulah yang tidak hati-hati, Uzumaki-san" Ucapnya sopan.

Aku sediki ttertegun, melihat penampilannya yang berantakan, aku kira dia itu seorang preman. Tapi ternyata dia baik, walaupun rambutnya bermodel aneh.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto" Aku mulai memperkenalkan diri kearahnya. Hehe, aku merasa nyaman saja pada pria berkulit hitam itu.

Diapun menyambut jabatan tanganku dengan baik. "Aku, Killer Bee. Mahasiswa dari kelas dance, khususnya street dance dan freestyle" Balas teman baruku Bee dengan baik. Entah kenapa aku merasa cocok dengannya.

"Ahaha, salam kenal Bee-san" Ucapku sambil tertawa kecil.

"Yo! Kalau begitu aku pergi. Jangan sungkan kekelasku bila ada masalah, Uzumaki-san!" Serunya lalu berlari pergi meninggalkanku. Huhhh... Lumayan, setidaknya ada satu teman baru yang kurasa nyaman.

"Ayo Shion-chan, kita lanjutkan?" Aku kembali menyodorkan lenganku kearah Shion. Tapi entah kenapa tidak ada balasan darinya. Dia hanya bengong sambil tersenyum aneh.

"KKKYYYYAAAAAAA!"

Suara memekikan itu akhirnya terdengar, membuat pandangan semua orang kembali kearah kami. Sebenarnya ia melihat apa sampai teriak histeris seperti itu? Aku sungguh tidak mengerti akan sikapnya yang aneh ini.

"Kau kenapa?!" Tanyaku sambil meniup-niup telingaku yang sedikit berdengung.

Lalu Shion memandangku dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, lalu menarik tanganku kedepan wajahnya. "Kau bilang apa tadi?! Apa aku tidak salah dengar kalau kau memanggilku dengan embel-embel chan?" Bukannya menjawab Shion malah balik bertanya.

Dengan menarik nafas bosan akupun menjawab, "Ya, memang tadi aku memanggilmu dengan embel-embel chan. Memangnya kenapa?"

"KYYYAAAAA!"

Oh tuhan, itu seperti dengungan gong yang dipukul tepat di telingaku. Kenapa dia terus berteriak? Memang ada yang salah dengan perkataanku?

"Kenapa kau terus berteriak?!"

Grep!

Entah sejak kapan dia mendaratkan pelukannya kearahku. "Berarti aku boleh memanggilmu Naruto-kun?" Tanyanya dengan wajah yang innocence.

'Apa-apaan ini!'

"Hmm, silakan saja. Lagi pula kita ini sepantaran kan? Jadi tidak aneh kalau kau memanggilku Naruto-kun" Jawabku dengan nada santai. Tentunya dengan degup jantung yang tengah berdisko ria didalam dadaku. Merasakan ada benda kenyal yang merapat pada dadaku, membuat diriku sedikit merinding.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berpacar-"

"Just friend lady, no relationship. Kita baru saja berkenalan bukan?" Cekatku cepat, sebelum kata-kata mengerikan itu berlanjut.

Seketika itu juga wajah Shion berubah murung. "Aku tau ini begitu cepat, tapi aku sudah mengagumimu sejak lama. Sejak aku melihat konsermu di Kuba tiga tahun lalu" Raucaunya dengan nada kecewa.

Hey ayolah? Aku tidak mau dianggap menangisi putri orang seperti ini. Tapi ini juga bukan salahku jika menolaknya. Common, you made it this difficult.

"Kau belum mengenalku Shion, dan aku juga belum mengenalmu. Kau tidak tau kejelekanku, kaupun sama tidak tau kejelekanku. Jadi biarlah ini terus berjalan. Kalau kita berjodoh, kita juga akan disatukan" Jelasku mencoba untuk bijak. Setidaknya itulah yang aku tonton di drama musim semi, dan kata-kata itulah yang terngiang setiap aku berhadapan dengan perempuan.

"Tapi aku yakin Naruto-kun itu baik. Aku menyukaimu Naruto-kun, jangan buat air mataku tumpah disini.."

Ohh, nona. Tolong jangan paksa aku mengatakan ini. Tapi aku memang sudah jengkel padamu.

"Dengar," Aku menarik bahu Shion untuk menghadapku, lalu menatapnya dengan tajam. "Aku sebenarnya sudah malas meladeni tingkahmu yang sok kenal itu. Awalnya aku kira kau gadis yang manis, tapi dengan sikapmu yang seperti ini aku yakin kau begitu menyebalkan. Aku akui kau sangat mempesona, tapi kau, ehemm,_ freak_? Itulah yang membuatku tidak nyaman denganmu."

Rasanya lega sudah... Itulah yang sejak tadi ingin aku katakan padanya.

Aku lihat Shion mengerutkan wajahnya, membuat pipinya yang menggembung berwarna merah. Jangan-jangan...

BUK!

"Ahhh!" Aku memekik kecil, memegangi kakiku yang baru saja diinjak oleh gadis muda yang ada di hadapanku. Yang tengah menatapku dengan kesal. Yah.. aku sudah sering seperti ini. Tepatnya setelah aku menolak pernyataan cinta mereka.

"Kau menyebalkan Naruto-kun! Sayangnya kau terlalu tampan untuk aku lukai! Tapi lihat saja, aku pasti akan membuatmu tergila-gila padaku!" Rutuknya kesal, lalu begitu saja meninggalkanku.

Melamun...

Itulah hal yang sedang aku lakukan sekarang. Mentap punggung gadis yang tengah berjalan kasar meninggalkanku. Entah itu adalah kecaman atau pernyataan. Apa tadi katanya, dia akan membuatku tergila-gila padanya? Ingin rasanya aku tertawa lepas mendengar kalimat itu, sungguh dia gadis yang sangat_ freak_.

Hhhaaahhh... Aku akhirnya menguap bosan mengingat kejadian beberapa detik lalu. Kemudian memutar dua bola _shappire_-ku untuk menjelajahi area taman sekolah yang luas. Mumpung hari pertama inikan _free class, _jadi tidak ada salahnyakan jika cuci mata sebentar? Heh, kini rasa bosanku lumayan sedikit berkurang.

Tunggu! Pria yang berada di bawah pohon momiji itu. Pria yang tengah bersantai sambil melakukan kesehariannya diatas kanvas. Entah kenapa emosiku naik, tapi entah kenapa juga ada ide jahil yang keluar dari otakku. Sepertinya mengerjai pria menyebalkan itu asik juga.

Tuk!

"Oi!" Teriakku sekencang-kencangnya, pada pria berkulit pucat yang tengah menatap bingung kearahku. Melihat tatapannya sudah berubah menjadi murka, akupun segera mendekatinya.

"Kenapa kau berbohong padaku baka!" Seruku lalu memberi jitakan keras kekepalanya, membuatnya sedikit meringis.

"Seharusnya aku yang menjitak kepala tololmu itu kuso! Seenaknya saja kau merusak kanvasku dengan lemparan batumu!" Balasnya kesal, sambil mengacungkan jari tengahnya kearahku.

"Hahaha.. Kau ini. Kau tau, aku hampir mati bosan disini! Tidak ada orang yang aku kenal!" Aku mengacak rambut temanku itu. Yah, setidaknya Sai tidak melawan jika sedang aku bully. Dasar pria aneh.

"Aku tidak diterima di Jonan. Lalu aku melarikan diri kesini, untuk meneruskan bakat melukisku. Bukannya Deidara-senpai juga masuk universitas ini? Tayuya, Hidan-senpai, Konan-senpai, Sasori-senpai, Ino, bahkan si Neji juga-"

"Tunggu," Aku berusaha mencerna apa yang Sai katakan tadi, mencoba memutar otak ini untuk mendapat cahaya dari kalimat itu.

Aku merasa dibohongi.

Itulah yang berada dipikiranku sekarang. Kenapa? Karena semua temanku- Tayuya, tidak termasuk. Karena dia rival beratku di panggung. Maksudnya semua temanku bilang, mereka tidak ada yang tertarik masuk universitas seni seperti ini. Aku sungguh merasa dibohongi.

"Naruto?" Sai mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di wajahku, membuatku kembali tersadar akan lamunanku tadi.

"Kenapa kau membohongiku?" Dahi Sai mengerut. Tentu saja karena mendengar pertanyaanku yang begitu serius.

"A-apa maksudmu Naruto?"

"Kau bilang tidak ada salah satu dari kalian yang akan masuk universitas ini. Tapi nyatanya, lumayan juga yang masuk, bahkan Neji juga?!"

"Hehe, bahkan kau tau Neji memiliki jiwa seni. Dia mengambil kelas balet saat ini- AWW!" Pekik Sai saat pukulanku tepat mendarat di kepalanya dengan keras.

Cengir tiga jari itupun segera saja menyambangi wajahku. Ingin sekali aku tertawa keras didepan wajahnya, melihat ekspresi Sai yang salah paham sungguh membuatku ingin menggaruk perut.

"NARUTO!" Teriak Sai yang langsung beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, lalu melemparkan kuasnya kearahku yang sudah terlebih dahulu kabur. Memang paling seru jika menggoda Sai.

Dan sampailah disini aku sekarang, disebuah koridor yang errrr... lumayan sepi. Hanya segelintir murid dan guru yang lewat begitu saja. Bulu kudukku begitu saja merinding ria, merasakan hembusan angin yang begitu dingin disini. Hey! Ayolah Naruto. Kau ini sudah dewasa! Ingat, umurmu sudah 19 tahun. Bukan anak kecil yang berumur 8 tahun lagi. Hantu itu tidak ada, itu hanya tipuan untuk anak kecil yang cengeng.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dentingan piano dari salah satu ruangan di koridor itu. Sebuah instrumental yang sudah pasti aku kenal. Ada rasa penasaran yang tiba-tiba menyergap. Tapi jujur saja, rasa takut yang tadi sempat menyambangiku kini begitu saja hilang, entah karena apa?

Dengan berani, aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku ketempat suara itu muncul. Sebuah ruangan tua, dengan pintu yang terlihat rapuh, begitu juga sarang laba-laba yang bersarang dipintu itu. Aku yakin ruangan itu sudah lama tidak terpakai.

Perlahan, aku memutar knop pintu tua yang mengait pintu yang tak kalah tuanya. Aku sempat berpikir pintu itu akan rubuh karena melihat kondisinya yang sudah lapuk. Namun ternyata tidak, pintu itu masih kokoh, dan sekarang aku berhasil membuka ruangan itu. Isi ruangannya juga tidak terlihat buruk, malah terkesan rapih. Pasti ini gudang.

Aku sedikit meneliti ruangan asing itu dari ambang pintu, meneliti setiap barang yang ada. Lukisan musisi ataupun seniman hebat, pahatan luar biasa, ukiran, lukisan dan juga berbagai alat musik yang sudah tidak terpakai. Tapi yang menjadi titik fokusku bukanlah itu semua, melainkan sebuah piano tua yang tengah terpajang indah di tengah ruangan. Tanpa ragu akupun mendekati piano itu.

"Ini indah.." Gumamku ketika melihat seluruh badan piano itu terukir dengan indah. Sebuah ukiran yang pastinya dibuat oleh seniman yang sangat hebat.

Sepertinya menarik, tidak ada salahnya jika aku mencoba piano ini. Dan duduk didepan piano, bersiap memainkan sebuah melody kesukaanku. Akupun mulai menarik nafas, agar merasa lebih rileks saja..

"Jangan mainkan!" Seru seseorang dari belakangku.

Damn! Baru saja aku ingin mulai. Kemudian aku menolehkan kepalaku dengan kasar, pada seorang wanit yang kini tengah menatap wajahku dengan tatapan sayu. Yahhh... Sayu... Seorang wanita cantik berambut indigo kini tengah mentapku.. Entah kenapa rasa kesalku langsung hilang ketika melihat manik lavender milik wanita itu.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya wanita itu sambil menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah cantik yang menurutku sangat sempurna.

Sebuah seringaiankupun segera besemi indah. "Well, kau juga kenapa berada disini?" Tanyaku balik, membuat wanita itu beralih menatapku.

"Aku... Errrr... Aku..."

"Berarti, kau yang memainkan instrumen tadi? Tears, milik Yiruma-senpai?" Cekatku dengan segelintir pertanyaan. Membuat wanita itu menahan nafas sebentar.

"Y-ya," Wanita itu mulai membuka mulutnya. "Aku disini memang sedang mencari sesuatu untuk bahan tsudyku. Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku hanya tertarik dengan permainan pianomu," Jawabku enteng, lalu beranjak untuk mendekati wanita secantik malaikat yang sedang tersipu di hadapanku. "Bidang study? Bukankah ini tahun ajaran baru? Memang ada tugas di tahun ajaran baru seperti ini?" Tanyaku sambil membelai surai indigo miliknya, sehingga membuatnya sedikit menghindar dariku.

"B-bukan urusanmu, jadi j-jangan gang-gu aku" Jawabnya yang semakin menunduk dalam.

Topengku hancur sudah.. Aku bukan pria naughty yang suka menggoda perempuan.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto~" Akupun akhirnya menyodorkan tangaku kearahnya.

"Eh?" Dia mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

Hahh.. Dia sangat lucu. "Baiklah nona, aku ini bukan tipe pria seperti itu. Aku hanya penasaran dengan keberadaanmu disini. Jadi maafkan tindakanku tadi. Siapa namamu?"

Walaupun awalnya ragu, dia akhirnya bersedia menjabat tanganku. "A-aku, a-aku H-hyuuga Hinata" Jawabnya dengan gagap. Membuatku sedikit terkekeh geli mendengar jawabannya.

"Jadi, Hyuuga, apa yang kau lakukan disini sendirian?" Aku kembali mengulang pertanyaan awalku.

"Aku- Ehmmm..."

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Ada orang di dalam?" Seru seseorang dari luar sana. Ehmmm, mungkin seorang guru.

Tiba-tiba saja Hinata menghilang. Lebih tepatnya dia bersembuyi diantara lukisan lama yang berada di sudut ruangan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyaku setengah berbisik, karena melihat Hinata yang menaruh telunjuk tangannya di depan mulut, dengan bunyi 'pppssstttt' bertanda menyuruhku diam.

Aku semakin bingung dengan sikap wanita yang baru aku kenal beberapa menit lalu. Itukan hanya guru, bukan hantu, jadi tidak perlu setakut itulah.

"Hinata? Apa yang kau-"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Seseorang mendahulukan pertanyaanku, dan menepuk pundaku dari belakang.

Dengan meneguk ludah berat, akupun memberanikan diri untuk menoleh. Dan menemukan seorang guru berjenggot yang tengah menatapku dengan datar. "Ehhh.. Hanya melihat-lihat." Jawabku berbohong, karena melihat Hinata yang sepertinya ketakutan.

Deru helaan nafas segera terdengar dari guru berjenggot itu, "Tidak seharusnya kau masuk kemari. Ini hanya gudang barang, jadi cepat keluar, Uzumaki-san!" Perintah guru itu sambil mencincing kerah bajuku seperti anak kucing keluar. Sungguh menyebalkan.

"Ehhahaha, gomenne ahh.."

"Asuma, panggil aku Asume-sensei" Ujar guru berjanggut itu. Yah.. Satu lagi orang membosankan.

"Oke, baiklah Asuma-sensei. Gomenne" Ucapku membungkukan badan.

Asuma-senseipun segera menepuk kepalaku, sedikit mengacak-acak rambut pirangku yang jabrik. " Free class memang untuk hari pertama. Tapi untukmu, ada kunjungan dari Jiraiya-jiisan"

BLAM!

Itu seperti mimpi buruk untukku. Ya! Kehadiran pria tua itu selalu saja mengganggu hariku! Menyibukanku dengan private pianonya, walaupun aku sudah sangat mahir. Hahhh... Aku tidak ingin kehilangan nyawaku disini. Segera saja aku pamit pada Asuma-sensei dan segera berlari untuk menemui jii-san di ruang kepala sekolah.

"Kenapa dia harus datang sih?!"

.

.

**TBC...**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Haiii! San mencoba membuat suatu cerita misterinih, semoga menarik ya! R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

**Author : San Yumaru**

**Main Cast : NaruHina**

**.**

**.**

**:::::DONT LIKE? DONT READ PLEASE:::::**

**.**

**.**

**Cerita sebelumnya..**

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto~" Akupun akhirnya menyodorkan tangaku kearahnya.

"Eh?" Dia mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

Hahh.. Dia sangat lucu. "Baiklah nona, aku ini bukan tipe pria seperti itu. Aku hanya penasaran dengan keberadaanmu disini. Jadi maafkan tindakanku tadi. Siapa namamu?"

Walaupun awalnya ragu, dia akhirnya bersedia menjabat tanganku. "A-aku, a-aku H-hyuuga Hinata" Jawabnya dengan gagap. Membuatku sedikit terkekeh geli mendengar jawabannya.

"Jadi, Hyuuga, apa yang kau lakukan disini sendirian?" Aku kembali mengulang pertanyaan awalku.

"Aku- Ehmmm..."

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Ada orang di dalam?" Seru seseorang dari luar sana. Ehmmm, mungkin seorang guru.

Tiba-tiba saja Hinata menghilang. Lebih tepatnya dia bersembuyi diantara lukisan lama yang berada di sudut ruangan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyaku setengah berbisik, karena melihat Hinata yang menaruh telunjuk tangannya di depan mulut, dengan bunyi 'pppssstttt' bertanda menyuruhku diam.

Aku semakin bingung dengan sikap wanita yang baru aku kenal beberapa menit lalu. Itukan hanya guru, bukan hantu, jadi tidak perlu setakut itulah.

"Hinata? Apa yang kau-"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Seseorang mendahulukan pertanyaanku, dan menepuk pundaku dari belakang.

Dengan meneguk ludah berat, akupun memberanikan diri untuk menoleh. Dan menemukan seorang guru berjenggot yang tengah menatapku dengan datar. "Ehhh.. Hanya melihat-lihat." Jawabku berbohong, karena melihat Hinata yang sepertinya ketakutan.

Deru helaan nafas segera terdengar dari guru berjenggot itu, "Tidak seharusnya kau masuk kemari. Ini hanya gudang barang, jadi cepat keluar, Uzumaki-san!" Perintah guru itu sambil mencincing kerah bajuku seperti anak kucing keluar. Sungguh menyebalkan.

"Ehhahaha, gomenne ahh.."

"Asuma, panggil aku Asume-sensei" Ujar guru berjanggut itu. Yah.. Satu lagi orang membosankan.

"Oke, baiklah Asuma-sensei. Gomenne" Ucapku membungkukan badan.

Asuma-senseipun segera menepuk kepalaku, sedikit mengacak-acak rambut pirangku yang jabrik. " Free class memang untuk hari pertama. Tapi untukmu, ada kunjungan dari Jiraiya-jiisan"

BLAM!

Itu seperti mimpi buruk untukku. Ya! Kehadiran pria tua itu selalu saja mengganggu hariku! Menyibukanku dengan private pianonya, walaupun aku sudah sangat mahir. Hahhh... Aku tidak ingin kehilangan nyawaku disini. Segera saja aku pamit pada Asuma-sensei dan segera berlari untuk menemui jii-san di ruang kepala sekolah.

"Kenapa dia harus datang sih?!"

.

**Chapter 2#**

Dan disinilah aku sekarang, diruangan kepala sekolah yang cukup mewah dengan seorang pria tua bangka yang tengah menatapku intens. Entah sudah berapa banyak kutukan yang aku dendangkan selama perjalan menuju kemari. Moodku yang tadinya sudah sedikit membaik kini kembali memburuk. Pasti tua bangka ini ingin mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Duduklah Naru-chan~" Seru ojii-san sambil menepuk-nepuk sofa yang tengah ia duduki.

Dia memang sangat menyebalkan.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu jauh-jauh datang kemari Jiraiya-jiisan?" Tanyaku to the point. Aku tidak ingin berbasa-basi dengannya, bahkan aku ingin dia cepat-cepat enyah dari hadapanku.

Jii-san sedikit terkekeh kecil, "Aku jauh-jauh dari Praha kesini hanya untuk menemui cucuku. Dan ada sebuah tawaran bagus untukmu Naru-chan.." Dia menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuatku semakin mengutuki dalam hati kehadirannya disini.

"Jangan buatku penasaran Jiraiya! Kau tau aku tidak suka basa-basi!" Kecamku lalu membuang muka. Jangan katakan aku ini tidak sopan dengan dia, aku memang begitu, tidak nyaman saja jika terus memanggilnya jii-san.

"Sudah pernah aku jelaskan bukan, berteriak didepan orang tua itu tidak baik?"

'Dia mulai lagi'

"Baiklah Naruto," Dengan sapaan yang berubah lembut, dia kini mendekat kearahku, duduk disampingku, dan menepuk kepalaku. "Tawaran dari mr. George, untuk mengangkatmu sebagai murid pribadi di Juilliard. Tawaran dari mrs. Stevanie, untuk menjadi asistannya di Berklee. Dan tawaran mr. Jonah untuk menjadi murid special di Para" Jelasnya sambil tertawa renyah.

Aku terdiam sejenak, memikirkan ucapan jii-san yang begitu menggiurkan. Berklee, Para, dan Juilliard! Apa dia bercanda?! Itu semua sekolah musik dengan tingkat internasional, bahkan bergengsi. Aku tidak percaya semua orang-orang hebat itu menawariku jabatan yang begitu keren. Sebegitu hebatkah aku bermain piano? Bahkan aku sampai tidak bisa percaya jika aku ini bisa main piano.

"Hei kau bocah tengik!" Sebuah pukulan keras mendarat di kepalaku dengan tiba-tiba. "Aku bukan ingin melihat kau berlinang air liur! Tapi aku ingin dengar jawabanmu!" Teriak tua bangka itu di depan telingaku.

"Jangan berteriak di telingaku Jiraiya!" Balasku sambil menunjuk muka mesum tua bangka itu dengan mantap. "Jangan seenaknya berteriak dan memukul kepala orang sembarangan! Kau tua bangka, bertindak sesukamu saja!"

Keadaan hening sejenak, tidak ada suara yang keluar dariku maupu jii-san. Kami saling menatap dengan angkuh, dengan sorot mata tajam yang mengintimidasi.

Jii-san terlihat kembali membuka mulut. "Dasar kau anak tidak sopan!" Rutuknya, lalu menarik tanganku untuk kembali duduk. "Kau diberi karunia otak musik yang luar biasa, tapi kau malah menyia-nyiakannya. Kau tau, semua temanku di Juilliar memujimu bodoh! Mereka berebut mengangkatmu sebagai murid!" Ujar jii-san yang entah kenapa membuatku mematung. Semua orang-orang hebat seperti teman jii-san memuji-ku? Entah kenapa ada kebanggaan tersendiri yang hadir di dalam hati.

"Jadi bagaimana? Siapa ketiga orang yang ingin kau pilih itu?" Tanya jii-san untuk kedua kalinya.

Aku sedikit menarik nafas dalam. "Aku butuh waktu" Jawabku singkat, lalu menunduk dan menopang kedua lenganku pada pahaku, menatap kearah ubin dengan mata yang terpejam.

"Butuh waktu berapa lama?" Jii-san melontarkan pertanyaannya yang kedua, membuatku berpindah dari posisku menjadi menatapnya.

"3 bulan. Aku akan memutuskannya dalam tiga bulan" Aku kembali menjawabnya dengan singkat.

"Bailah," Akhirnya jii-sanpun beranjak dari duduknya, lalu meraih jas hijau tosca yang ia sandarkan pada sofa. "Aku akan kembali dalam 3 bulan. Dan ku harap kau memilih pilihan yang tepat Naruto, karena kesempatan tidak datang dua kali" Ujarnya lalu pergi, meninggalkankan yang sedang termenung dengan hadi yang mengerut.

Bingung.

Tentu saja aku bingung. Dia jauh-jauh dari Praha ke Jepang hanya untuk membicarakan ini? Aku terkadang mempertanyakan apa otak jii-san ku itu masih waras atau tidak. Setidaknya dia bisa kirim email, atau telefon, tidak perlu berkunjung seperti ini. Dasar tua bangka aneh.

**::::::: SECRET :::::::**

"Do, Re, Mi, Fa, So, La, Si, Do..."

"Do, Si, La, Sol, Fa, Mi, Re, Do..."

Semua terdengar mengikuti dengan hikmat. Pelajaran pada jam terakhir ini, memang sedikit membuatku tertarik. Bukan karena latihan vokal yang baru kalian dengar, tapi tentang adu bakat setelah pelajaran ini selesai, itulah yang membuatku sangat tertarik.

"Ayolah...!" Rutukku sambil menatap jam tangan sport yang melingkar di lenganku dengan tidak sabaran. Menunggu waktu pelajaran yang akan habis lima menit lagi. Sangat bosan jika mendengarkan orang-orang ini bernyanyi terus, apa lagi jika mengingat semua kelas musik di campur di aula ini, sungguh aku merasa sangat bosan.

"Hey, kau Uzumaki!" Panggil seseorang dengan nada berbisik. Segera saja aku menoleh, dan menemukan seorang pria berambut merah darah yang tengah menatapku intens.

Segera saja alisku terangkat keatas. "Gaara?" Ucapku sedikit heran. Kenapa bisa ada Gaara disini? Bukankah dia masuk Jonan juga bersama Sasuke-teme.

"Jangan bingung seperti itu baka! Akan aku jelaskan-"

"Sabaku-san! Do you note? Do not keep chatting with your friend?" Tegur guru yang sedang mengajar kami di depan. Kurenai-sensei.

Gaarapun segera berdiri, untuk menjawab teguran dari guru kami tadi. "Im sorry ma'am. I just need talk with Uzumaki-san. On an instrumen" Jawab Gaara, yang memang sengaja menggunakan bahasa inggris untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kurenai-sensei. Selain guru vokal, Kurenai-sensei juga bekerja sebagai guru bahasa Inggris, yang mewajibkan semua muridnya menggunakan bahasa asing itu untuk berkomunikasi dengannya.

"Okey, this time there is still a tolerance. But another time, do not expect" Kemudian Kurenai-sensei kembali pada pelajaran vokalnya.

Ku lirik Gaara yang kelihatannya sedikit kesal dengan teguran tadi. Dan sesekali menjulurkan lidahku saat dia melirikku balik. Melihat mata hitamnya yang seperti panda, sungguh ingin membuatku tertawa keras, apa lagi saat dia menyipitkan matanya dan memberiku acungan jari tengah. Hihi, aku ingin segera keluar dari ruangan ini dan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Puas dengan melihat wajah Gaara yang kesal, aku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku pada jam tangan yang setia di lenganku. Damn! Ayolah, beberapa detik lagi! Kenapa ini terasa sangat lama dan lama!

Lima..

Empat..

Tiga..

Dua..

Satu...

Tttteeerrrrtttttttt...!

Akhirnya! Pelajaran selesai juga!

"Uzumaki-san?!" Seru seseorang dari ambang pintu aula musik, yang sudah pasti aku kenal. Kepala sekolah Konoha Art School University, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Seorang pria- eerrrr laki-laki tua yang sedang berdiri menantang di ambang pintu.

'Sekarang apa lagi..!'

Dengan malas aku melonggarkan mejaku, dan beranjak dengan semangat yang makin menipis. Kenapa hari ini semua begitu mengganggu. Padahal baru seminggu aku bersekolah disini, bagaimana dengan hari-hari selanjutnya? Pasti akan lebih parah..

"Ya Hiruzen-sama. Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Tanyaku dengan santai. Berhubung aku sudah kenal dengan Hiruzen-sama sejak kecil, jadi aku merasa tidak perlu bicara terlalu sopan padanya. Formal saja sudah cukup.

"Selamat! Kau mendapatkan rekomendasi Naruto! Naik ke tingkat dua tanpa ujian!"

"Hah?!" Aku sedikit menyunggingkan ujung bibirku tanda tak mengerti. Bicara apa sih orang tua ini.

"Kau naik ketinggkatan dua Naruto, menjadi senior!" Tegas Hiruzen-sama lagi, sambil terus menepuk pundakku lumayan keras.

"Uwwaaahhhhhh..."

Terdengar suara sorakan kagum dari teman-temanku di belakang. Dan setelah aku memutar kepalaku kearah mereka, ternyata benar, mereka tengah memandangku dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Sedangkan aku, lidahku masih kelu untuk menerima semua ini. Rasanya badanku ini beku, dan lidahku putus mendengar ucapan Hiruzen-sama tadi. R-rekomendasi tingkat dua? Ap-apa dia bercanda, aku rasa aku tidak sehebat itu dalam bermain piano.

"Kau cecunguk! Ambil tasmu dan segera pergi ke BM class. Disana, semua sudah menunggumu!" Seru Hiruzen-sama dan lagi-lagi, ada orang yang mencicing kerah bajuku seperti anak kucing. Apa mereka tidak beretika sehingga berbuat seperti itu? Setidaknya menyuruh juga sudah cukup.

Tak perlu basa-basi lagi, akupun kembali masuk kedalam kelas untuk mengambil tasku. Sesekali aku menghela nafas bosan ketika melihat beberapa siswi memandangku dengan cemberut, seperti tidak suka jika aku pindah dan menjadi senior mereka. Haahhh... Ternyata hidup ini indah juga, entah kenapa hadir sedikit minat untuk memperdalam permainan pianoku.

Aku terus berjalan menyusuri loby, sambil mengedarkan pandanganku kearah taman sekolah. Maklum, kelas junior-grade A1 ada di lantai paling bawah, dan berhadapan langsung dengan taman sekolah. Huuuhhh... lagi-lagi aku menghela nafas ketika langkahku terhenti di depan lift. Berdiam diri untuk beberapa detik sampai akhirnya aku memasuki lift itu dan menekan lantai 3, dimana kelas MB itu berada.

Jenuh..

Itu yang aku rasakan saat ini. Bagaimana tidak, jika aku pindah kelas berarti aku harus kembali berkenalan dengan orang-orang disana. Itu sungguh memuakan sekali.

Ting!

Pintu lift terbuka, membuat semua lamunanku tadi hilang berantakan. Dan aku kembali melangkahkan kakiku untuk menyusuri loby, dan berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan dimana seharusnya aku berada.

'Borneque Master', atau di singkat BM class, kelas yang dibicarakan kake tua tadi. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan kelas ini, kenapa tidak ada suara sama sekali? Bukankah ini masih jam pelajaran, tetapi kenapa kesannya sepi? Akh! Tidak usah berpikir macam-macam Naruto! Buka saja pintunya, dan masuk untuk belajar.

Aku menelan ludah berat saat tanganku menyentuh knop pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu. Bagaimana jika pandangan mereka tertuju kepadaku, murid junior-grade 1, masuk kedalam senior-grade 2? Hey, tapi pasti banyak orang sepertiku. Mungkin.

CLEK!

Entah kenapa suara decit pintu lebih menyeramkan dari pada suara hantu. Mataku tertutup, tidak siap menerima pandangan orang-orang asing di dalam sana. Setelah lumayan tenang aku buka mataku perlahan, bersiap untuk melihat kenyataan yang terjadi kalau mereka..

"Tidak ada!" Aku terperanjat kaget saat melihat kelas ini kosong, alias tidak ada siapa-siapa di dalam. Apa-apaan ini, apa kake tua itu ingin mengerjaiku!

"Hey!" Tiba-tiba seseorang menepukku dari belakang, membuatku sedikit merinding di buatnya.

'Kenapa harus menepuk, disapa juga aku akan berbalik' Benakku dalam hati. Kemudian aku berbalik untuk menatap siapa yang menepuk pundakku tadi. Dan ketika mataku terbuka, seorang pria dengan mata hazel-nya tengah tersenyum hangat kearahku. Dan aku kenal siapa pria itu.

"Apa kabar, Naruto?" Sapanya sambil tersenyum garing. Menurutku.

Aku sedikit tersenyum kikuk. "B-baik, bagaimana denganmu Sasori-senpai?" Tanyaku balik. Ya, memang yang dihadapanku ini adalah Sasori-senpai, kaka kelasku waktu aku di SMA. Memangnya kalian pikir dia siapa?

Sasori mundur beberapa langkah dari hadapanku, lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. "Padahal kau lebih muda dua tahun dariku, tapi sekarang sudah jadi satu angkatan. Permainan pianomu memang membuatku iri. Aku saja dapat rekomendasi saat junior- grade 3. Tapi kau, baru masuk saja sudah menjadi senior, tanpa harus belajar lima tahun untuk sampai di grade ini." Ungkapnya, dengan senyum yang terlihat garing tentunya.

"Jadi, sekarang aku tidak perlu memanggilmu 'senpai' kan?" Ujarku sedikit menyenggol pundaknya. Rasanya kelas ini akan menyenangkan, setidaknya aku punya seseorang yang kukenal dekat.

"Hahaha.. Tetap saja aku lebih tua darimu Naruto!Dan-"

"Keahlianku jauh dia atasmu," Lanjutku pada ucapan Sasori, membuat wajahnya berubah kecut. Memang kenyataannya aku lebih hebat bermain piano dari pada Sasori, trima saja.

Sasori segera mendengus kesal. "Hmm.. Terserah kau saja bocah rubah. Yang terpenting ayo ikut aku, ada adu bakat di gudang musik!" Ajaknya sambil menarik tanganku seenaknya.

Ingin rasanya aku pukul kepala Sasori dengan sepatuku, memangnya tidak sakit ditarik seperti ini. "Pelan-pelan dasar kau Saso-baka!" Takasku dengan suara cempreng yang menjadi ciri khas.

Sasori hanya melirik sedikit kearahku dengan senyum garingnya, dan terus menarik tanganku hingga sampai di gudang musik. Ehhh... Sepertinya aku pernah masuk kesini. Errr... ahya! Ini adalah tempat aku dan Hinata berkenalan. Walaupun sampai saat ini aku tidak tau dimana kelasnya.

BRAK!

Sasori segera menendang pintu gudang dengan seenaknya. Tapi anehnya, tidak ada satupun murid yang menoleh kearah kami.

Murid?

Tentu saja, Sasori sudah bilang ada adu bakat bukan? Jadi, semua murid kelas musik Junior-1 sampai Senior-4 ada disini, sehingga membuat kesan ruangannya menjadi ssssaaaannnggggtttt sempi! Suara adu Violin juga sudah terdengar, tapi itu tidak membuat perhatianku tertuju pada kedua orang yang tengah asik beradu itu. Aku masih sibuk berada di belakang Sasori yang sedang menyingkirkan setiap orang yang ada dihadapannya untuk memberi jalan.

Prok! Prok! Prok! Prok!

Suara tepuk tangan menggema, menandakan mereka sudah selesai beradu. Aku melihat seorang pria berambut klimis yang sedang berdiri di tengah ruangan, diantara murid yang beradu tadi. Dia, Hidan-senpai, kaka kelasku yang seangkatan dengan Sasori.

"Oke, oke semuanya, kita baru saja mendengar pertempuran singkat dari mudid kebanggaan Konoha Art, Muzuki Mei dan Ruoku Shouda. Permainan mereka sangat mengesankan, tapi sayangnya seri, alias kemampuan mereka seimbang-" Dia menggantungkan kalimatnya, lalu mata iblisnya segera tertuju padaku, dengan seringaian yang paling aku benci dari pria pemuja setke sesat jasin itu.

'Seharusnya aku tidak disini'

"-Uzumaki-san" Ia melanjutkan kalimatnya, membuat pandangan semua orang tertuju kearahku. "Bagaimana jika kita melihat perform dari Uzumaki-san, si pianis berbakat?" Tanyanya, entah pada siapa. Membuat sesisi ruangan berteriak 'Iya!' sebagai jawaban.

Lalu Hidan berjalan kearahku, dan menuntunku kesebuah piano tua yang semua badannya terdapat ukiran luar biasa. Ini, piano yang dimainkan Hinata sewaktu itu..

"Dan dia akan melawan rival beratnya, Tayuya!"

"HAH!" Otaku serasa berhenti berpikir untuk sejenak. Mendengar nama rivalku itu sungguh membuat kupingku panas. Wanita berambut orange itu sangat menyebalkan.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Naruto-kun?"

Hhhrrrrr... Bulu kudukku merinding seketika. Suara lembut yang di buat-buat itu sungguh membuatku bergidik ngeri. Apa lagi saat dia memanggilku dengan sebuatan apa tadi, Naruto-kun? Huueeekkk! Rasanya ingin muntah seketika. Dasar wanita jadi-jadian.

Saat aku melihat matanya, dia menyeringai, seolah mengatakan 'Aku akan mengalahkanmu!'. Tapi aku sedikit tidak peduli dengan tatapannya itu. Yang aku ketahui, dia tidak pernah menang melawanku.

Kami duduk berhadapan, kau menggunakan piano tua bertuliskan Esstrela. Sedangkan Tayuya menggunakan piano bertuliskan Yamaha. Aku mendesir singkat, kemudian mempersilahkan Tayuya untuk bermain lebih dulu.

Tayuya mulai meraba piano berwarna hitam itu dengan jari lentiknya, memainkan instrumen Polonaise Op.22 sebagai pembukaan. Aku sedikit terkikik geli melihat kegigihannya. Padahal ini baru permulaan, kenapa dia harus memainkan instrumen dengan komposisi yang begitu rumit? Santai saja lah.

Lima menit berlalu, Tayuya sudah menyelesaikan instrumennya. Sekarang girilanku, aku mulai dengan Yaph sebagai permulaan. Aku lihat Tayuya sedikit tersenyum puas dengan instrumen yang aku bawakan. Mungkin dia pikir aku tidak bisa memainkan instrumen yang lebih sulit dari Polonaise karya Chopin, musisi kesayangannya itu. Harga diriku tinggi disini, aku ingin melihat wajahnya memerah melihat permainanku. Dan inilah saatnya!

"D-dia, apa dia bercanda memainkan instrumen itu!" Gumam salah satu murid yang menonton pertunjukanku. Dan seketika itu juga, ada teriakan- maksudku gumaman kagum dari permainanku. Yah.. Di tengah permainan, aku mengganti instrumennya menjadi Second Sonata, yang menurut jii-san, itu instrumen paling sulit ke-7 didunia.

Ku lihat wajah Tayuya sudah muram, dia terlihat sangat kesal. Kemudian ia memacu tust pianonya mengikuti instrumen yang aku mainkan. Bagus juga, dia bisa mengimbangiku. Hey! Tapi lihat aku, aku menggunakan satu tangan untuk memainkan instrumen ini. Haha, walaupun aku sangat amat kewalahan. Sebenarnya baru kali ini aku menggunakan satu tangan saat bermain instrumen sulit, dadaku berdegup kencang dan waswas dikalau ada satu tust saja yang salah, matilah aku.

Kringat dingin semakin membanjiri keningku, ketika aku rasa jariku mulai kaku untuk menekan setiap tust yang berjejer di depan. Aku lihat juga Tayuya belum mau kalah, dia masih saja ngotot mengimbangi permainanku walau terlinggal sedikit. Aku edarkan pandanganku untuk sekedar mencari angin, menghilangkan perasaan waswas yang saat ini tengah melekat didadaku. Huuhhhh... Kau bertindak bodoh Naruto.

Tunggu! Dia, wanita dianta kerumunan itu, benarkah, benarkah kalau dia Hinata?! Aku meneguk ludahku susah payah, ketika debaran didadaku itu semakin cepat. Entah kenapa jantungku bisa berdebar cepat ketika melihat Hinata tersenyum kearahku dengan senyum manisnya, menunjukan mata lavendernya yang sayu dan menawan.

JJJRRREEEENNNGGG!

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara gebrakan pada piano Tayuya, membuat jantungku terlonjat kaget ingin keluar. Dan ketika aku melihat kearah Tayuya, dia sudah pergi sambil menghentakan kakinya kesal, meninggalkanku dengan kekalahannya.

"Hhuuuuuuhhhhh! Yyyyeeeeaaaayyyy!" Sorak para murid yang ada didalam gudang, menandakan aku sudah memenangkan battle ini.

Sedangkan aku hanya diam memandang Hinata yang lagi-lagi tersenyum, dan bergumam 'bagus' walau tidak terdengar. Aku membalas senyumnya dengan tulus. Entah kenapa aku bisa tersenyum tulus padanya, padahal kami baru sekali bertemu. Tidak! Hinata mulai berjalan mundur dari kerumunan orang itu, membuatku sedikit kecewa melihatnya. Seperti tidak peduli dengan kemenangan telak ini, aku berlari mengejar Hinata, membiarkan Hidan dan Sasori berteriak memanggil namaku. Yang aku inginkan sekarang adalah mengetahui tentang Hinata.

"Hinata!" Teriakku, diiringi dengan deru nafasku yang terengah-engah karena mengejarnya.

Hinata menoleh, dan kembali tersenyum kearahku. "Ada apa? Bukankah kau harus merayakan kemenanganmu?" Ucapnya, seraya mendekat kearahku yang tak kuat lagi jika harus mengejarnya.

"Kauh! Kenapa kau pergi tadi?!" Aku sudah sangat kelelahan, mengejarnya lewat tangga sampai kelantai dua, sungguh membuatku kehabisan nafas.

"Hah?" Hinata sedikit menaikan alisnya. "L-lalu, apa urusannya d-denganku? A-aku harus kembali kekelas"

Binggo!

"Dimana kelasmu?!" Tanyaku langsung. Untung diamengatakannya, karena kalau tidak, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah mengetahui kelasnya.

"J-junior- grade B3 MANS, dari kelas musik" Jawabnya dengan nada yang terdengar gugup di telingaku. Kemudian wajahnya menunduk. Aku sedikit heran, kenapa dia suka sekali menunduk sih.

"Ternyata kau juniorku ya~"

Kepalanya kembali terangkat, dan kembali menatapku heran. "B-bukankah kau baru masuk tahun ini? K-kenapa bisa m-menjadi seinorku?" Tanyanya.

Sudah aku kira dia akan mengatakan itu. "Yah, aku baru masuk tahun ini. Tapi langsung naik tingkat senior- grade 2 BM karena mendapat rekomendasi, hehe" Jawabku sambil tertawa kecil. Melihat wajahnya yang terlihat bingung, sungguh ingin membuatku mencubil pipinya.

"B-berarti, kau hebat dalam bermain musik ya?"

"Hah?!" Kini aku yang menaikan alisku mendengar pertanyaannya. "Kau tidak mengenalku Hinata? Uzumaki Naruto, kau tidak pernah mendengar nama itu?" Hinata menggeleng, membuatku sweatdrop seketika, dan membuang nafasku perlahan. Ternyata, aku tidak seterkenal yang aku duga.

"Apa benar kau p-pemusik yang hebat?" Hinata kembali melontarkan pertanyaannya yang polos. Entah kenapa pertanyaan polos itu begitu indah di telingaku.

"Ya, khususnya pada piano. Apa kau ingin duel denganku?" Aku menyeringai jahil, membuat wajah Hinata kembali memerah karena seringaianku ini.

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan N-nar-"

"Besok, di gudang musik pukul tiga tepat. Aku tunggu ya! Kalau kau tidak datang, aku akan membencimu!" Teriakku yang langsung meninggalkan Hinata. Entah bagaimana ekspresinya sekarang, yang pasti aku berharap dia akan datang. Walaupun ancaman yang aku lontarkan tadi tidak meyakinkan.

Aku tunggu kedatanganmu besok, Hinata.

.

.

**TBC~**

**Kenapa banyak yang bilang Hinata Hantu ya? Padahal disini ngga ada gendre horrornya. Mungkin karena dia misterius hehe^^ Hinata juga manusia, sama seperti kita #yaelah, dia tokoh fiksi. Baiklah, dia manusia sama seperti Naruto. #dia juga tokoh fiksi. **(۳ ˚Д˚)۳ **Argh! Terserah! #Abaikan. Tapi yang jelas Hinata bukan hantu lho.**

**Orchideeumi : Hinata bukan hantu^^ dia manusia juga, tapi...**

**Lavender Bhi-chan : Hai! Hinata bukan hantu, macam sadako atau apalah **(ヽ`д´)┌┛ )`з゜) **di tendang readers.**

**Bumble bee : Kyyyaaa! Ada bumble bee disini! Ehhehe, abaikan yang itu. Iya, iya, Hinata bukan hantu :D**

**Guest : Hinata manusia kok, tapi... wait next chap^^**

**Master : Sip juga hehe**(´⌣`ʃƪ)

**Yourin Yo : Hinata bukan artis **** kalo kasih tau ending deh ni cerita hehe. Oke silakan, fav aja semua story San.. Ayo fav #maksa**

**Aeni hibiki : Hinata di gudang? Lagi mainin tu piano tua **** tapi dia bukan hantu kok.**

**Dan : Hai! Itulah yang jadi inspirasi **(¬-̮¬)-σ

** : Roh penunggu piano? Huuuuu~~ **~(˘▾˘)~~(˘▾˘)~~(˘▾˘)~ im a gosht~ **Hinata bukan hantu tika^^ dia manusia hehe **

**Soputan : Hai soputan? #lambai-lambai. Kita ketemu lagi. Nambah kerjaan mikirin Hinata? Ciyeee** (´ε` ). **Hinata takut sama guru? Ya, itulah misterinya! Hehe**

**Untuk yang minta lanjut : Wokeh! San usahain bisa update KILAT hahahah!**ヽ(´Д｀;≡;´Д｀)丿

**Okey, tunggu next chap ya! Jaaa~~ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

**Author : San Yumaru**

**Main Cast : NaruHina**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**::::::DONT LIKE? DONT READ PLEASE::::::**

**.**

**.**

**Cerita sebelumnya..**

"Hinata!" Teriakku, diiringi dengan deru nafasku yang terengah-engah karena mengejarnya.

Hinata menoleh, dan kembali tersenyum kearahku. "Ada apa? Bukankah kau harus merayakan kemenanganmu?" Ucapnya, seraya mendekat kearahku yang tak kuat lagi jika harus mengejarnya.

"Kauh! Kenapa kau pergi tadi?!" Aku sudah sangat kelelahan, mengejarnya lewat tangga sampai kelantai dua, sungguh membuatku kehabisan nafas.

"Hah?" Hinata sedikit menaikan alisnya. "L-lalu, apa urusannya d-denganku? A-aku harus kembali kekelas"

Binggo!

"Dimana kelasmu?!" Tanyaku langsung. Untung diamengatakannya, karena kalau tidak, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah mengetahui kelasnya.

"J-junior- grade B3 MANS, dari kelas musik" Jawabnya dengan nada yang terdengar gugup di telingaku. Kemudian wajahnya menunduk. Aku sedikit heran, kenapa dia suka sekali menunduk sih.

"Ternyata kau juniorku ya~"

Kepalanya kembali terangkat, dan kembali menatapku heran. "B-bukankah kau baru masuk tahun ini? K-kenapa bisa m-menjadi seinorku?" Tanyanya.

Sudah aku kira dia akan mengatakan itu. "Yah, aku baru masuk tahun ini. Tapi langsung naik tingkat senior- grade 2 BM karena mendapat rekomendasi, hehe" Jawabku sambil tertawa kecil. Melihat wajahnya yang terlihat bingung, sungguh ingin membuatku mencubil pipinya.

"B-berarti, kau hebat dalam bermain musik ya?"

"Hah?!" Kini aku yang menaikan alisku mendengar pertanyaannya. "Kau tidak mengenalku Hinata? Uzumaki Naruto, kau tidak pernah mendengar nama itu?" Hinata menggeleng, membuatku sweatdrop seketika, dan membuang nafasku perlahan. Ternyata, aku tidak seterkenal yang aku duga.

"Apa benar kau p-pemusik yang hebat?" Hinata kembali melontarkan pertanyaannya yang polos. Entah kenapa pertanyaan polos itu begitu indah di telingaku.

"Ya, khususnya pada piano. Apa kau ingin duel denganku?" Aku menyeringai jahil, membuat wajah Hinata kembali memerah karena seringaianku ini.

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan N-nar-"

"Besok, di gudang musik pukul tiga tepat. Aku tunggu ya! Kalau kau tidak datang, aku akan membencimu!" Teriakku yang langsung meninggalkan Hinata. Entah bagaimana ekspresinya sekarang, yang pasti aku berharap dia akan datang. Walaupun ancaman yang aku lontarkan tadi tidak meyakinkan.

Aku tunggu kedatanganmu besok, Hinata.

.

**:::SECRET/3#:::**

Suara jarum jam terasa mengintimidasi telingaku, padahal tidak terlalu terdengar, tapi rasanya jam itu inginku hancurkan. Apa lagi dengan seorang guru aneh berpakaian hijau didepan, pakaiannya yang ketat, rambut bermodel tempurung kelapa, kelakuannya yang aneh, guru yang bernama Mayto Gay, hhmmm mungkin penulisannya Guy, bukan Gay. Tapi yang pasti dia sungguh membuatku _ilfiel_.

"Uzumaki-san?!" Guy-sensei terdengar memanggil namaku, membuat posisiku yang tadinya terlengkup kini menatap wajah anehnya.

"Hmm..?" Aku bergumam malas untuk menyahuti panggilan dari Guy-sensei.

Guy-sensei kemudian langsung berjalan kearahku dan menapakan kaki hijaunya di atas meja kaca dimana aku terlengkup tadi. "Apa kau memperhatikanku?!" Tanyanya dengan nada emosi.

Aku hanya memutar bola mata meladeni guru ini. "Apa kau lihat aku tertidur tadi?" Mengabaikan pertanyaannya, aku malah bertanya balik dengan nada super malasku ini.

"Tidak," Responnya singkat.

"Kalau bergitu jangan tanya," Kemudian aku kembali menelengkupkan wajahku diatas meja.

"Uzumaki-san?!"

"Hah!" Kenapa dia sungguh menjengkelkan sekali!

"Jika memang kau sedari tadi memperhatikan, lalu bagaimana cara untuk melatih kekuatan dan rengang jari-jari tangan kiri dalam bermain gitar solo?" Tanyanya, tetap pada kaki yang berada di atas mejaku.

"Kau bercanda?" Lagi-lagi aku malah balik bertanya.

"Kurasa tidak ada candaan dari pertanyaanku tadi,"

"Aku ini pianis, bukan gitaris, jadi untuk apa aku menjawab pertanyaanmu sensei. Setidaknya beri aku pertanyaan yang berhubungan dengan alat musik yang aku mainkan."

Ku dengar helaan nafas kasar sudah terdengar dari arah Guy-sensei, "Jangan membantah! Aku memintamu menjawab, bukannya melawan! Seorang musisi harus tau seluk beluk dari setiap alat musik, bukan hanya mendalami satu materi!" Bentaknya lagi, membuat bola mataku ini memutar untuk sekian kalinya.

"Baik," Aku berdiri dari kursiku, agar sejajar dengan sensei menyebalkan itu. "Caranya, dengan melakukan permainan _hammer on_ dan _pull off,_ membunyikan senar dengan memetik senar menggunakan jari yang sedang menekan senar atau mencukilkan jari! Kau puas!" Teriakku didepan wajahnya yang membatu, melepakan semua emosi yang aku tahan selama pelajaran kedua ini.

Akhirnya aku menghela nafas pelan, melihat kearah sekeliling yang sedang memperhatikanku dengan pandangan aneh. Ya, siapa juga yang tidak ingin memperhatikan guru dan murid yang sedang berseteru, bahkan ada salah satu dari mereka yang merekam kejadian itu. Ini sungguh memuakan. Dengan satu langkah, aku meraih tasku dan segera pergi meninggalkan Guy-sensei yang tengah mematung di mejaku. Lebih baik aku cari angin untuk menyegarkan pikiran.

Berjalan di koridor yang sepi sendirian, menghentakan kakiku berapa kali bertanda aku sedang kesal saat ini. Apa lebih baik aku menerima tawaran jii-san untuk pindah sekolah ke Berklee? Ah, jangan-jangan, lebih baik aku pindah sekolah ke Juilliard, mungkin disana lebih baik dari pada disini.

'Hinata?'

Tiba-tiba saja nama itu muncul dalam pikiranku. Ohya, dia anak dari junior- grade B3 MANS? Kalau begitu kelasnya ada di lantai dua. Lebih baik aku kesana untuk memastikan dia tidak berbohong. Hehe, apa yang kau pikirkan Naruto.

Dengan langkah setengah berlari aku menuju lift di ujung koridor, menekan tombol B2 untuk sampai ke tempat yang aku tuju. Kurang dari tiga puluh detik pintu lift sudah terbuka, dan dengan semangat yang tiba-tiba saja membara aku segera berlari kecil untuk mencari kelas Hinata.

"Junior-grade A3 DMS, Junior-A3 DT, Junior-grade A3 R, Junior-grade B3 DMS, Junior-grade B3 DT, Junior-grade B3 MANS!" Pekikku kecil, sambil bertos ria dengan tanganku sendiri. Aku tak tau kenapa rasanya sesenang ini bisa menemukan kelas Hinata. Apa aku menyukainya? Ah, sudah pasti aku menyukainyakan. Dia gadis cantik, manis, lucu, lugu, apa lagi dengan sikap seolah dia itu sangat polos, sungguh membuatku ingin mencubit pipinya yang sedikit chuby.

Aku melongok kecil lewat jendela kelas yang lumayan besar itu, mengedarkan pandanganku untuk mencari Hinata di dalam sana. Tapi kelihatannya sulit, karena murid disini sedikit ricuh. Sebenarnya mereka mahasiswa atau murid sd? Masih berlarian seperti itu, walaupun tidak ada guru setidaknya mereka diam. Ahhh! Jangan kau pikirkan mereka Naruto, cari saja Hinata disana!

Akupun kembali pada aktivitas awalku tadi, mencari Hinata. Bola mataku tak henti meneliti satu persatu para manusia yang ada disana, dengan dahi yang mengerut karena aku belum juga bisa menemukan orang yang aku cari.

"Dimana kau Hinata..."

Ketemu! Ternyata dia duduk di kursi paling belakang, tepatnya dibawahku ini, pantas saja dia tidak terlihat. Untung saja tadi rambut indigonya terkibas, hingga aku bisa menemukannya.

Lalu aku mengetuk jendela dengan suara pelan. Tak ada respon. Aku kembali mengetuk jendela dengan suara yang sedikit keras. Tak ada respon. Huhhh... Mungkin aku harus menunggu hingga pukul tiga untuk bertemu dengannya. Masih 6 jam lagi... Kenapa waktu terasa begitu lama!

Tuk!

"H-hinata?!" Bola mataku membulat seketika, melihat Hinata ternyata membalas ketukanku. Kau berhasil Naruto! Kau berhasil menemukannya!

Alis kiriku sedikit terangkat, melihat Hinata juga mengangkat alisnya. Sepertinya dia bingung, tapi bingung karena apa? Lalu beberapa saat dia tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat manis sekali.. Ohh.. Dia gadis tercantik yang pernah aku lihat. Aku merasa seperti meleh, sepertinya wajahku memerah. Kau cantik Hinata..

Setelah beberapa detik berkutat dengan pikirianku, aku menggerakan tanganku kearah pintu, mengisyaratkannya untuk keluar kelas. Dan sepertinya dia setuju, dia langsung berlari kecil untuk keluar dan menemuiku.

"Ohayou Hinata?" Aku menyapa lebih dulu, melihat wajah manisnya membuatku ingin sekali memakannya.

"O-ohayou N-naruto-senpai" Jawabnya dengan sedikit gagap. "A-ada apa menemuiku? Bukankah perjanjiannya pukul 3?"

"Hmmm sebenarnya hanya kebetulan, di kelas free jadi aku jalan-jalan saja. Bukankah kau juga sedang free class?" Aku lihat Hinata sedikit canggung untuk menjawab. Ayolah, aku tidak akan melukaimu Hinata.

"Hmmm.." Dia mulai berguman, membuatku semakin penasaran dibuatnya. "A-aku m-memang free class. Karena Hiro-sensei ada rapat mendadak, t-tapi dia mem-beri tugas" Jawabnya, masih dengan nada yang terbata-bata.

"Bisakah kau tidak bicara gagap Hinata? Rasanya seperti aku ingin berbuat sesuatu yang buruk padamu."

Hinata sedikit tersentak dengan ucapanku tadi, ahhh.. pasti aku salah bicara! Mulutmu memang tidak sopan Naruto!

"Aku hanya gugup"

Ah! Dia menjawab. Baguslah, aku kira ada yang salah dengan ucapanku tadi.

"Kenapa kau bisa gugup? Memangnya aku ini penjahat?" Itai! Kau bodoh Naruto! Sudah dibilang jangan lancang didepannya. Sekaran dia menundukkan!

"Aku.." Dia mulai bicara, membuat jantungku berdegup lebih kencang menunggu jawabannya. "Aku.. Karena aku.. Gugup melihat wajah Naruto-senpai yang seperti itu" Jawabnya dengan polos.

Seperti ada martil besar yang menghantam kepalaku saat Hinata mengatakan itu. Apa dia tidak salah gugup karena melihat wajahku? Memangnya aku ini hantu apa? Tapi aku cukup senang mendengar jawabannya tadi.

"Tak perlu memanggilku senpai, akukan lebih muda darimu," Ucapku sambil menggaruk tengkukku yang sudah pasti tidak gatal.

"Memangnya berapa umur Naruto-senpai?" Tanyanya, masih dengan nada polos.

"Aku? Umurku 19 tahun, kau?"

Dia sedikit menunduk, "Umurku, ehmmm 22" Dia lebih muda dari perkiraanku.

"Yosh! Baiklah Hinata-chan, jadi kau tidak perlu memanggilku senpai"

"B-baiklah Na-naruto-san"

Aku diam sejenak, berpikir tentang hal apa yang ingin aku lakukan pada Hinata. Mengajaknya ketaman sekolah? Tidak, itu terlalu monoton. Makan di kantin? Tidak, pasti kantin masih sepi. Berjalan-jalan menyusuri koridor? Kuso! Apa kau ingin dimarahi guru Naruto!

"Na-naruto-san?" Panggil Hinata pelan.

"Ah, y-ya?" Responku cepat, walau sedikit kaget karena dia tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunanku tadi.

"Sudah tidak ada yang ingin dibicarakan bukan? K-kalau begitu aku masuk kelas ya. Ada tugas yang harus aku kerjakan"

"Jangan!" Reflek aku menarik tangannya, tidak mungkin aku membiarkannya masuk bukan.

"A-ada apa lagi?"

Ayo Naruto! Cari alasan agar dia tidak kembali kekelas!

"Bagaimana kalau kita duel sekarang juga!" Bagus! Alasan bagus Naruto!

"Eh?" Hinata mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ta-tapi, perjanjiannya- tunggu Naruto-san!" Pekiknya pelan, saat aku segera menarik tangannya untuk mengikutiku menuju lift.

Tangannya begitu lembut.. Sangat lembut.. Mendengar suaranya yang terus memekik kecil, rasanya ia benar-benar ingin ku cubit sampai mati. Tunggu? Mati! Jangan gila kau Naruto! Ah, sudah, lupakan, yang terpenting kau bisa berdua dengannya.

Setelah sampai di tempat perjanjian duel kami, aku mempersilahkan Hinata masuk lebih dulu, dan memilih piano yang dia mau. Disini terdapat tiga piano, dua piano ber-merk Yamaha, dan satu piano tua ber-merk Esstrela. Dan ternyata Hinata memilih piano tua itu, jadi aku harus mengalah dan memakai piano ber-merk Yamaha yang berwarna coklat.

"Jadi instrumen apa yang ingin kau mainkan Hinata?" Aku mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Tidak tau, mu-mungkin Naruto-san bisa mulai lebih dulu," Jawabnya sambil menekan beberapa tust piano, memainkan irama doremi.

Baiklah, aku mulai merenggangkan jariku, untuk memainkan instrumen yang tidak terlalu sulit, Monlight Sonata 1. Irama ini sudah aku hapal benar, karena ini istrumen pertama yang aku mainkan saat umurku enam tahun. Jadi, aku tidak perlu terlalu konsentrasi memainkan isntrumen ini. Aku melihat kearah Hinata sebentar, dia terlihat begitu menikmati. Sial! Pasti wajahku sudah memerah saat ini. Ketika aku menatap mata lavender miliknya, uh! Sungguh membuatku merona. Tapi aku harus memainkan instrumenku dengan tepat. Bisa jatuh harga diriku jika kalah dengan Hinata.

Disela permainanku, aku mendengar Hinata memainkan instrumen kiss the rain. Aku sedikit berpikir, ini duel, bukan memainkan instrumen melow seperti ini.

"Ke-kenapa berhenti?" Tanya Hinata, ketika melihatku hanya melamun melihat dia bermain piano. Sial! Aku tertangkap basah.

"Errr... Kita sedang duel kan?" Aku mencoba menghilangkan rona merahku dengan pertanyaan formal.

"Ya? Memang k-kenapa?"

"Kau memainkan kiss the rain, sedangkan aku Monlight Sonata. Itu tidak seimbang kau tau"

Pandangan Hinata kemuidan beralih pada tust piano yang sedang ia tekan, lalu kembali tersenyum malu-malu kearahku. "Aku tidak bermaksud mengacaukan permainanmu Naruto-san, aku, aku hanya-"

"Balas permainanku." Cekatku. Aku ingin melihat kemampuannya, sungguh ingin melihat kemampuannya.

Hinata mengangguk, kemudian ia menarik nafas. Dentingan pertama terdengar begitu sederhana, namun lama kelamaan temponya bertambah cepat, cepat dan cepat. Aku sungguh tidak menyangka Hinata bisa melakukan instrumental sesulit itu. Hey! Bahkan aku tidak bisa, maksudku aku tidak pernah belajar instrumen karya Johann Sebastian Bach sekalipun, tapi dia, sudah bisa memainkannya dengan lancar.

Tangan lentiknya begitu saja mengayuh halus, menekan setiap tust dengan tempo cepat namun teratur, sedangkan aku hanya mematung melihat caranya bermain piano, alhasil, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku hanya bisa kagum mendengar permainan perfect-nya.

Aku memberikan standing aplouse ketika Hinata selesai memainkan instrumennya, dan baru kali ini aku merasa senang walaupun aku kalah. Dia, lebih hebat dari perkiraanku, walau ada beberapa fingeringnya yang kurasa belum benar.

"Kenapa Naruto-san tidak membalas permainanku?" Tanya Hinata dengan tatapan wajah polos, membuatku sedikit terkekeh melihat tingkahnya yang begitu lugu.

Aku bangun dari kursiku, dan mendekat kearahnya. Entah kenapa wajah Hinata langsung memerah ketika aku berada di depannya. "Buen juego" Ucapku, lalu kembali bertepuk tangan.

"T-terima kasih Naruto-san," Balasnya dengan malu-malu.

Kemudian aku duduk disebelahnya. "Jangan panggil Naruto-san, panggil saja Naruto-kun. Kita sama-sama mahasiswa disini, dan kita saling mengenal" Hinata terlihat menatapku dengan tatapan membingungkan, seperti ada yang aneh dengan wajahku.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan disini saat itu?" Tanyaku kebali membuka pembicaraan, karena Hinata tidak merespon perkataanku dari tadi.

"A-aku hanya mencari bahan study, tentang permainan musik pop" Jawabnya, dengan kepala yang tertunduk tentunya.

"Musik pop lahir pada tahun 1890, yang dulunya terkenal dengan nama cincang babi. Hehe, aneh ya. 2/4 hitungan dan tempo yang cepat. Prisipsinya menggunakan on-beat-1 (Bass Root)+up-beat-1 (Chord)+off-beat-2 (Bass Quint)+up-beat-2 (Chord)." Jelasku, yang tadinya ingin aku jelaskan lebih detail. Namun sepertinya Hinata tidak setuju. Kenapa aku katakan tida setuju, itu karena dia menarik lengan jasku agar aku berhenti bicara.

Aku menoleh kearah Hinata, yang lagi-lagi tengah tersenyum kepadaku. "Kau memang hebat, tidak salah jika kau memenangkan ESC tahun lalu" Katanya tiba-tiba.

"Bukankah kau tidak mengenalku?"

Dia kembali tersenyum. "Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pianis clasic yang berbakat. Aku memang baru mendengar itu tadi pagi, dari beberapa temanku yang sedang membicarakanmu" Jawabnya, yang entah kenapa membuatku sangat heran.

Bukannya aku sombong, tapi memang kenyataannya, bahwa semua orang tau aku akan masuk universitas ini. Tapi kenapa dia baru mengetahuinya tadi pagi? Kalau dia memang pianis handal, seharusnya dia sudah mengetahuiku sejak lama. Dengan alasan, pasti dia sudah mengikuti berbagai lomba nasional maupun internasional, mengingat kemampuan bermain _fast _nya tadi. Dan pasti dia pernah melihatku, karena aku selalu mengikuti perlombaan musik. Ini benar-benar aneh.

"Naruto-kun? Bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang terkenal?" Tanya Hinata tiba-tiba, membuatku hampir tersedak air liurku sendiri.

"Ehhmmm... Biasa saja" Jawabku enteng, melihat dahinya yang mengereyit heran, pasti dia sedang berpikir aneh tentangku. "Kau tau, walaupun aku handal dalam bermain piano, tapi aku tidak pernah ada minat untuk menyukainya. Aku bermain piano karena jii-san dan obaa-san yang menyuruhku, sampai akhirnya aku menjadi sekarang ini" Jelasku, sambil menatap ubin lantai dengan datar.

"Tapi, Naruto-kun sangat hebat bermain piano? Naruto-kun memiliki bakat alami. Sedangkan aku harus berlatih bertahun-tahun untuk bisa bermain piano secara benar" Ujarnya, dengan senyum tipis yang terus terpatri jelas.

"Yah, aku malas saja. Aku terus dipaksa menghafal instrumen ini, itu tanpa istirahat. Perlakuan jii-san yang terlalu mengekangku membuatku malas, membuat minatku pada musik sedikit hilang. Maka dari itu, aku harus cepat belajar agar aku lepas dari kekangan jii-san"

"Aku ingin memainkan Omoi odorenai, Naruto-kun mau menemaniku memainkannya?" Pinta Hinata, yang segera saja membuat kepalaku mengangguk cepat.

Kami sama-sama memegang akor dan melodi, berusaha memainkan tust dan tempo dengan benar. Jari-jari Hinata terlihat sangat lincah, walaupun fingeringnya kacau. Kami terus bermain dengan suasana hangat yang tercipta, merasakan emosi dari instrumen yang kami bawakan. Rasanya sangat senang jika bisa setiap hari seperti ini, berdua bersama Hinata dan memainkan instrumen ringan. Sepertinya dia lebih suka yang seperti ini, bukan instrumen hard yang aku gemari.

Tok! Tok!

Suara ketukan pintu segera menghentikan permainan kami. Dan lagi-lagi Hinata terlihat takut.

"Ada orang didalam!?" Teriak seseorang dari luar. Dari suaranya aku kenal siapa yang memanggil, pasti Hiruzen-sama. Kenapa selalu ada yang mengetuk pintu saat aku sedang bersenang-senang dengan Hinata.

Aku melihat wajah Hinata yang memucat, entah dia takut karena apa. Tapi yang pasti aku tau dia sangat takut, makannya aku segera memasukannya kedalam lemari untuk bersembunyi. Semoga saja Hiruzen-sama tidak melihatnya.

"Ternyata kau, Naruto"

Aku segera berbalik, melihat Hiruzen-sama yang melihatku denga tatapan heran.

"Aku dengar ada permainan piano, apa kau yang memainkannya tadi?" Tanyanya, sambil mendekat kearahku.

"T-tentu saja, kau kira siapa?" Jawabku gugup, takut Hiruzen-sama membuka lemari tempat Hinata bersembunyi.

"Aku mendengar permainan dua orang, apa ada orang lain disini?" Tanyanya lagi, dan segera saja aku menggeleng. "Lalu, bagaimana bisa piano itu menekan tust dengan sendirinya? Pasti dibutuhkan dua orang yang saling bekerja sama?" Katanya lagi, dengan mata yang terus mengamati lemari dibelakangku.

"Aku hanya melatih kecepatan tanganku. Jika ada orang lain, kau pasti sudah melihatnya sedari tadi." Aku mencoba mengelak, namun kelihatannya tidak digubris olehnya. Dia masih saja memperhatikan lemari.

"Minggir,"

Jantungku serasa terhenti. Bisa gawat kalau begini...

"Minggir Naruto! Bukankah kau bilang tidak ada orang selain dirimu disini?" Serunya dengan wajah kesal. Akupun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dengan langkah berat aku menjauh dari lemari tempat Hinata bersembunyi tadi, membiarkan Hiruzen-sama menelitinya.

Aku hanya bisa berdoa dia tidak jadi membuka lemari itu. Dan akhirnya aku menutup mata, ketika Hiruzen-sama benar-benar membuka lemarinya. Kami-sama, jangan biarkan Hiruzen-sama memarahi Hinata.

"Ah!" Terdengar suara henatakan kaget dari Hiruzen-sama, membuatku terpaksa membuka mata.

Aku menelan ludah berat saat melihat Hinata keluar dari sana, dengan tatapan Hiruzen-sama yang masih terlihat terkejut.

"Dasar! Sebaiknya kau keluar dari sini Naruto! Aku dengar kau bolos pelajan Guy-sensei!" Perintahnya dengan nada keras seolah membentak.

Aku masih memperhatikan Hinata yang menunduk di sebelah Hiruzen-sama. Aku harus minta maaf saat bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Cepat keluar dari sini Naruto!" Bentaknya lagi, membuatku terlonjak kaget dan menatapnya.

"Gomenne Hiruzen-sama, aku akan keluar" Ucapku, kemudian meninggalkan Hiruzen-sama dan Hinata didalam.

Sebenarnya aku ingin membawa Hinata keluar bersamaku, tapi berhubung Hinata mengisyaratkan agar aku keluar lebih dulu, ya apa boleh buat. Yang terpenting aku harus minta maaf saat bertemu dengannya lagi. Ahh, mungkin besok aku akan segera meminta maaf padanya.

"Naruto!" Seseorang kembali memanggil namaku dari belakang.

"Apa!" Jawabku kasar tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Dan sepertinya orang yang memanggilku tadi mendekat. Dan ketika aku menoleh, ternyata Guy-sensei sedang berdiri dengan wajah yang sangar. Mungkin dia marah dengan tindakanku tadi.

"Ahhh!"

"Seenaknya kau pergi saat aku mengajar! Dimana tatakrama-mu sebagai murid! Aku ini sensei, bukan patung! Sekarang cepat kembali kedalam kelas! Aku akan menghukummu saat pulang sekolah nanti!" Racau Guy-sensei sambil menjewer telingaku, tepatnya menyeret telingaku mengikuti langkahnya.

"Sakit! Dasar baka-sensei!" Tukasku sembari terus mengimbangi langkah cepatnya agar telingaku tidak terlalu terseret.

"Yo! Ucapan kasar! Kau akan menerima hukuman tambah!"

"BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA KAU SENSEI!"

"YO! Lima hukuman tambah!"

"Hwwwaaaaa! Dasar kau BAKA!"

.

.

**TBC~~**

**Hanazonorin444 : Haha, kalo dipikir emang ia sih, pasti semua pada mikir Hinata hantu. Tapi ini yang bisa bikin unsur mistery-nya dapet^^**

**Orchideeumi : Hinata ga tau tentang Naruto itu karena dia berbeda. Kenapa dia berbeda, itu akan dijelaskan di chap depan. Oke! :D**

**Gust : Hinata manusi, tapi.. This is secret^^**

**Bumble bee : Haha abis bumble bee robot transformer yang paling San suka. Malah San ngoleksi apa aja yang berbau bumble bee hehe #lupakan. Kalo Shion, bakal di munculin chap empat, untuk cemburuin Hinata gitu #yaelah~**

**Soputan : Kamu pernah riview the darknes kan? Kalo ga salah hhe **** Untuk duelnya, San sengaja bikin ga begitu rumit. Kenapa? Karena San ga terlalu ngerti T-T**

**Tika-thequin : Hokeh! Arigatou tika **

** 93 : Untuk update kilat, maaf San belum bisa menuhin. Jadi gapapa yang misal agak ngaret **

**Master : Pekuburan?**

**Dan : Wah,, ajarin dong.. San juga mau bisa main piano.. walaupun udah bisa sedikit,**

**Yogiblueside : Oke!**

**Yourin yo : haha kalo masalah vav, San Cuma becanda kok. Hehe..**

**Aeni hibiki : Hinata manusia, tapi berbeda..**

** : Hinata takut sama guru? San juga bingung hehe.. Tapi pasti di next chap ada penjelasan. Kalo soal ending, mungkin 5 sampai enam chap.^^**

**U. Dila-chan : Haha terimakasih Dila^^ Jadi semangat nih..**

**Huhh.. Banyak yang riview begini emang buat semangat numpuk. Tapi karena kesibukan pribadi jadi jauh sama lapy.. hinks..hinks.. Jadi gomenne ga bisa update kilat..**

**Wait in next chapter..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

**Author : San Yumaru**

**Main Cast : NaruHina**

**.**

**.**

**Cerita sebelumnya...**

Tok! Tok!

Suara ketukan pintu segera menghentikan permainan kami. Dan lagi-lagi Hinata terlihat takut.

"Ada orang didalam!?" Teriak seseorang dari luar. Dari suaranya aku kenal siapa yang memanggil, pasti Hiruzen-sama. Kenapa selalu ada yang mengetuk pintu saat aku sedang bersenang-senang dengan Hinata.

Aku melihat wajah Hinata yang memucat, entah dia takut karena apa. Tapi yang pasti aku tau dia sangat takut, makannya aku segera memasukannya kedalam lemari untuk bersembunyi. Semoga saja Hiruzen-sama tidak melihatnya.

"Ternyata kau, Naruto"

Aku segera berbalik, melihat Hiruzen-sama yang melihatku denga tatapan heran.

"Aku dengar ada permainan piano, apa kau yang memainkannya tadi?" Tanyanya, sambil mendekat kearahku.

"T-tentu saja, kau kira siapa?" Jawabku gugup, takut Hiruzen-sama membuka lemari tempat Hinata bersembunyi.

"Aku mendengar permainan dua orang, apa ada orang lain disini?" Tanyanya lagi, dan segera saja aku menggeleng. "Lalu, bagaimana bisa piano itu menekan tust dengan sendirinya? Pasti dibutuhkan dua orang yang saling bekerja sama?" Katanya lagi, dengan mata yang terus mengamati lemari dibelakangku.

"Aku hanya melatih kecepatan tanganku. Jika ada orang lain, kau pasti sudah melihatnya sedari tadi." Aku mencoba mengelak, namun kelihatannya tidak digubris olehnya. Dia masih saja memperhatikan lemari.

"Minggir,"

Jantungku serasa terhenti. Bisa gawat kalau begini...

"Minggir Naruto! Bukankah kau bilang tidak ada orang selain dirimu disini?" Serunya dengan wajah kesal. Akupun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dengan langkah berat aku menjauh dari lemari tempat Hinata bersembunyi tadi, membiarkan Hiruzen-sama menelitinya.

Aku hanya bisa berdoa dia tidak jadi membuka lemari itu. Dan akhirnya aku menutup mata, ketika Hiruzen-sama benar-benar membuka lemarinya. Kami-sama, jangan biarkan Hiruzen-sama memarahi Hinata.

"Ah!" Terdengar suara henatakan kaget dari Hiruzen-sama, membuatku terpaksa membuka mata.

Aku menelan ludah berat saat melihat Hinata keluar dari sana, dengan tatapan Hiruzen-sama yang masih terlihat terkejut.

"Dasar! Sebaiknya kau keluar dari sini Naruto! Aku dengar kau bolos pelajan Guy-sensei!" Perintahnya dengan nada keras seolah membentak.

Aku masih memperhatikan Hinata yang menunduk di sebelah Hiruzen-sama. Aku harus minta maaf saat bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Cepat keluar dari sini Naruto!" Bentaknya lagi, membuatku terlonjak kaget dan menatapnya.

"Gomenne Hiruzen-sama, aku akan keluar" Ucapku, kemudian meninggalkan Hiruzen-sama dan Hinata didalam.

Sebenarnya aku ingin membawa Hinata keluar bersamaku, tapi berhubung Hinata mengisyaratkan agar aku keluar lebih dulu, ya apa boleh buat. Yang terpenting aku harus minta maaf saat bertemu dengannya lagi. Ahh, mungkin besok aku akan segera meminta maaf padanya

.

.

**:::: SECRET/4# ::::**

Tersiksa. Itulah yang sedang aku rasakan saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Seharusnya aku menemui Hinata siang ini, tapi nyatanya sekarang aku sedang sengsara ditangan Sasori yang seenaknya saja menyeretku untuk mengikutinya. Leherku serasa mau putus karena dihimpit lengannya, sebenarnya dia ingin membawaku kemana sih!

"Kuso! Kau, apa yang kau inginkan dariku baka!" Aku mencoba berteriak, memberontak untuk lepas dari himpitan tangannya.

Sasori hanya diam, dia sama sekali tak menggubris ucapanku tadi. Rasanya ingin aku habisi dia sekarang juga dengan tanganku. Sikapnya, mengingatkanku pada si teme yang suka seenaknya.

"Oi!"

Aku dengar Sasori berteriak, dia melambaikan tangannya kearah sekumpulan remaja yang sedang duduk di tengah taman. Oh aku mengerti! Pasti dia ingin mengajakku ke komunitas anehnya. Itu menurutku, tidak tau dengan kalian.

"Cepat! Dasar kau lambat!" Lalu Sasori menarik kepalaku lagi untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Dia sungguh sangat menyebalkan! Dasar baka!

"Yo, Uzumaki-san? Kita bertemu lagi?" Sapa seorang pria berkulit hitam, memakai kacamata aneh, dan bandana. Aku kenal dia, tapi pertanyaanku kenapa dia bisa ada disini?

"Ne~ Kau sudah kenal dengan bocah rubah ini Bee" Ujar pria berambut klimis, si pemuja dewa jashin yang sesat. Tak akan aku maafkan kau Hindan!

Bee kemudian mendekat kearahku. "Yo, aku menabraknya saat hari pertama. Tak aku sangka kau naik menjadi angkatanku Uzumaki-san," Ia menepuk kepalaku, dan menyingkirkan tangan Sasori dari sana.

Aku mengerjap bingung, ternyata Bee memang orang yang baik, tidak sekacau penampilannya. Belum lama aku berkutat dengan imajinasiku, tangan Sasori kembali menyeretku, menyuruhku duduk diantara mereka. Kenapa aku bilang mereka? Karena banyak teman-temanku yang sedang berkumpul, teman yang lebih tua tepatnya. Ada Hidan, Deidara, Sasori, Bee, dan Itachi, yang sedang berdiskusi entah tentang apa.

"Jadi, kau sekarang berada di tingkat senior ya Naruto? Pasti Sasuke akan iri dengan ini," Ujar Itachi sambil menyenggol lenganku pelan.

"Haha, tidak juga. Bukankah Itachi-senpai lebih senior dariku" Balasku sekenanya.

"Kami lebih senior? Dasar kau dobe, kami ini seangkatan denganmu, senior-grade 2. Dasar, memangnya kau pikir beda usia kita berapa hah?" Kali ini ucapan Hidan berhasil membuat wajahku mengerut. Dia memang pedas jika bicara. Dasar sesat.

"Dasar kau baka! Bicaramu itu pedas sekali!" Bentakku, sembari menunjuk mukanya yang terlihat innocence.

Tiba-tiba Hidan mengubah raut wajahnya. "Sama saja denganmu dobe!" Tukasnya berbalik menunuk wajahku yang mengerut kesal.

"Cih, yang pasti aku tidak sepertimu! Dasar pengikut setke sesat!"

"Hey! Jangan menghina kau bocah rubah! Atau dewa Jashin akan mengutukmu!"

"Dewa Jashin apa! Dewa yang menari dengan celana dalam hah?"

Hidan berhenti membalas, terlihat wajahnya sangat kesal sekali. Kemudian ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan semacam kalung berbentuk bintang segi enam. "Semoga dewa Jashin mengampuni semua perkataanmu" Gumamnya, lalu meletakan kalung itu didahinya sendiri.

"Dasar kau-" Perkataanku tercekat, karena Deidara sedang membungkam mulutku sekarang.

"Kau cerewet sekali un? Kalian berdua ini sama saja un" Ucapnya, lalu melepaskan bungkaman tangannya dari mulutku.

Kemudian deru tawapun mengiringi wajahku yang makin mengerut kesal. Mereka memang senang tertawa di atas penderitaan orang lain, tidak peduli perasaanku yang sedang naik saat ini. Aku tidak suka situasi ini. Lebih baik aku pergi, dari pada harus mati kesal disini.

"Mau kemana kau Naruto? Baru saja kita ingin mulai berdiskusi!" Teriak Sasori, dengan tangannya yang melambai kearahku.

Diskusi apa? Diskusi bagaimana caranya membuatku mati kesal disana! Dasar menyebalkan. Akupun meneruskan langkahku yang tadi sempat terhenti. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin tau diskusi yang dibicarakan tadi, pokoknya aku tidak ingin bicara dengan siapapun hari ini.

"N-naruto-kun?"

Langkahku terhenti ketika mendengar suara yang memanggil namaku tadi. Suara yang begitu indah, suara gadis yang sangat ingin aku temui. Senyum kecil segera muncul menghiasi wajahku yang kesal tadi, seiring kepalaku yang tergerak kearah sumber suara.

"Ya Hinata-chan?" Balasku dengan nada selembut mungkin, pada Hinata yang sedang berdiri di bawah pohon.

Hinata tersenyum kecil lalu menunduk, wajahnya terlihat memerah dan malu-malu. Aku sedikit menaikan alisku keatas, saat melihat Hinata menyatukan dua telunjuk jarinya. Dia benar-benar sangat lucu.

"Ada apa, Hinata-chan?" Aku mengulang pertanyaanku kembali, dan berhasil membuat wajahnya kini menatapku.

"T-tidak apa-apa, aku h-hanya ingin menanyakan apa yang i-ngin kau t-tanyakan" Jawabnya, dengan kepala yang kembali menunduk.

"Hmmm... Apa Hiruzen-sama memarahimu kemarin?"

"T-tidak, d-dia hanya menasehatiku," Gumamnya pelan, sambil terus mempersatukan dua jari telunjuknya.

"Ohya, waktu itu, disela instrumen tears yang kau mainkan. Kau juga memainkan instrumen lain, benar?" Hinata hanya menganguk. "Instrumen apa itu? Aku belum pernah dengar?"

"Itu.. Instrumen berjudul 'secret'. Boleh kau mainkan, tapi jangan pada piano esstrela" Jawabnya, membuat sebelah alisku naik karena bingung.

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku, namun Hinata tiba-tiba diam seribu bahasa. Mungkin dia tidak suka aku menanyakan instrumen itu, mungkin itu rahasianya.

Aku maju beberapa langkah untuk mendekat kearahnya, meneliti tubuhnya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala, lalu menepuk kepalanya pelan. "Baiklah, lupakan saja. Bagaimana kalau kita bicara disana, mau?" Ujarku sambil menunjuk sebuah kursi taman yang terletak di sudut aula tari. Sedangkan mata Hinata mengikuti arah telunjuk jariku kesana.

"Um. T-tapi aku tidak mengganggu N-naruto-kun kan?" Ia kembali bertanya, tapi dengan wajah yang masih menunduk kebawah.

Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama, kepala Hinata kembali mendongak kearahku ketika aku menggenggam tangannya. Hihi, melihat wajahnya yang memerah membuat wajahku juga ikut merona. Dia sangat cantik sekali.

"A-ano N-naruto-kun-"

"Apa?" Potongku pada kalimat Hinata yang belum selesai.

Aku lihat bulir keringat sudah menetes melewati pipi ranumnya. "T-tanganmu menggenggam t-tanganku," Gumamnya pelan, membuat tawaku sekali lagi pecah.

"Lalu kenapa? Aku menyukaimu, memangnya ada larangan untuk menyentuh gadis yang aku sukai?" Seruku, sambil berusaha menahan tawa agar tidak terlalu lepas. Aku takut Hinata tersinggung.

Sekitar dua menit aku sibuk dengan tawaku sendiri, saat aku menatap wajah Hinata dia hanya diam, dengan mata yang membulat sempurna. Sepertinya dia terkejut dengan pernyataanku yang tiba-tiba tadi.

"Hinata-chan?" Aku mencoba mengibaskan tanganku didepan wajahnya.

"I-ya Naruto-kun?"

"Jangan melamun seperti itu, lebih baik kita bicara disana" Lalu aku segera membawa Hinata ketempat yang tadi aku tunjuk. Menggenggam tangan Hinata sungguh membuat aku senang saat ini. Dia gadis pertama yang bisa membuat semua penatku hilang dengan menatap wajahnya saja. Hahhh.. baru kali ini aku bisa seperti ini.

"Hari yang menyenangkan..!" Teriakku lalu melayangkan tubuhku keatas bangku taman, begitu juga Hinata, namun bedanya dia duduk disebelahku dengan anggun.

"Um.. N-naruto-kun?"

Ia kembali menyapaku, dengan sigap akupun menanggapinya. "Ya?"

"A-apa kau b-benar menyu-kai k-ku?" Tanyanya pelan, dan lagi-lagi menundukan wajahnya kebawah.

Aku sedikit menggeser posisiku lebih dekat, "Aku tidak perlu mengatakannya dua kali kan?" Jawabku, membuat wajah Hinata kembali menatapku dengan wajah yang dipenuhi rona merah.

"J-jadi, j-jadi N-naruto-ku-"

"Ore wa suki! Aku menyukaimu, Hinata" Seruku cepat. Aku tidak mau membuat Hinata ragu, aku memang menyukainya, dan itulah kenyataannya.

"K-kenapa bisa?" Aku rasa Hinata sangat ragu dengan pernyataanku. Aku memang orang yang suka main-main, tapi kali ini aku sungguh serius.

"Sekarang jangan bertanya 'kenapa bisa'? Aku ingin bertanya balik," Aku kembali menggenggam tangan Hinata, menatap mata lavendernya lekat-lekat. "Apa kau menyukaiku?"

Seketika itu juga Hinata terdiam dengan wajah yang lagi-lagi tertunduk. Sekian detik ia tidak bicara, membuatku penasaran dengan jawaban yang ingin dia lontarkan. Apakah dia juga menyukaiku? Atau dia tidak menyukaiku? Ayolah, aku siap mendengar apa saja yang ia katakan, walau itu pahit.

"Aku..." Hinata mulai membuka mulutnya, membuat genggaman tangaku di tangannya semakin mengerat. "A-aku..."

"Ya Hinata?"

"Aku.. Aku.. A-aku juga menyukaimu-"

"Naruto-kun! Kon'nichiwa!"

Ah! Apa ini, siapa yang berani mengganggu acaraku dengan mendekapku dari belakang?! Ini bisa merusak semuanya, ini bisa merusak acaraku dengan Hinata! Sial! Eratan tangannya di leherku begitu kuat, hingga membuatku sulit membalik badan. Siapa, siapa kau sebenarnya-

"S-shion?!" Iris mataku membulat sudah, melihat siapa orang yang berani merusak acaraku ini.

Chu~

Sial! Jangan mencium pipiku didepan gadis yang aku sukai! Dasar kau baka! Kalau saja kau laki-laki, pasti kau sudah berakhir dipemakaman.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Shion?!" Tukasku, seraya berdiri dan melepaskan dekapan eratnya.

"Menciummu, Naruto-koi" Jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis, membuatku bergidik seketika. Hei! Apa tadi katanya? Koi! Enak sekali dia menggunakan embel-embel itu! Yang boleh memanggilku 'koi' hanyalah gadis yang aku sukai.

Aku melirik kearah Hinata yang sepertinya terkejut dengan insiden memalukan ini. Kemudian dengan cepat aku menarik tangan Shion untuk mengikutiku, untuk bicara dibelakang gedung sekolah. Aku tidak mau dia menggangguku terus menerus.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tukasku sambil menyudutkan tubuh Shion ketembok, menatap mata berwarna unggunya dengan sangat tajam.

Shion terlihat mengambil nafas sebentar, "Aku hanya mencium pipimu? Memangnya salah?" Ujarnya, dengan wajah yang terlihat sedikit kesal.

"Sangat salah! Karena kau menciumku dihadapan gadis yang aku cintai!" Ini sungguh sangat merusak moodku.

Wajah Shion tertunduk, bahunya bergetar, lalu terdengar isakan dari sana. "Gadis yang Naruto-kun cintai.. Padahal aku yang lebih dulu menicntaimu Naruto! Kau, kenapa kau mencintai orang lain? Padahal aku yang lebih dulu!" Pekiknya, memandang wajahku dengan wajahnya yang penuh dengan air mata.

Aku memalingkan wajahku kesamping, untuk menghindari matanya yang terliha sangat pilu. Tapi ini bukan salahku jika tidak mencintainya, bukan salahku juga jika cintanya tidak aku balas. Dan kenapa dia harus menangis! Apa yang aku lakukan hingga membuatnya menangis.

"Naruto!" Dia mengguncang bahuku, mengisyaratkan agar aku kembali menatapnya. "Siapa gadis yang kau sukai? Katakan padaku siapa dia?" Aku hanya terdiam, entah kenapa tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak saat itu, otakku buntu, sebenarnya ada apa denganku?

Setelah sekian lama Shion terus melayangkan pertanyaan yang sama, aku rasakan tangannya tak lagi mencengkram bahuku. Tubuhnya berosot kebawah, dia masih menangis, memeluk lututnya sendiri untuk meredam isakannya. Aku sungguh bingung, kenapa Shion bisa sedramatis ini. Maksudku, dia memang sering mengirimku sms, kadang menelfon, tapi aku selalu menjawabnya dengan datar. Kami juga jarang bertemu, paling berpapasan saat sedang berjalan. Dia memang pernah mengatakan bahwa dia menyukaiku, tapi aku sudah katakan bahwa aku tidak menyukainya. Jadi salahnya sendiri, ini bukan salahku.

"Padahal aku yang lebih dulu mencintaimu..."

Akh! Ini sungguh membuatku sangat frustasi! Ada apa dengannya, kenapa dia sekian drmatis- Hinata? Aku lupa bahwa aku sedang bicara degan Hinata. Tunggu. Beranikah kau melihat kesamping Naruto. Benarikah kau melihatnya? Aku menarik nafas halus untuk sedikit menenangkan pikiranku, dan menelan ludah berat. Aku berusaha tidak befikir macam-macam dan mulai menggerakan kepalaku untuk melihat kearah samping. Dan..

BLAM!

.. Inilah kenyataan yang terjadi. Hinata benar ada disana. Dia sedang menatap aku dan Shion dengan tatapan terkejut, mata yang membulat, dan ekspresi tidak percaya. Seakan ada air yang ingin keluar dari kedua manik lavendernya, Hinata mulai mundur perlahan meninggalkan posisinya tadi. Tidak Hinata, ini salah paham, ini sangat salah paham!

"Hinata!" Teriakku, saat Hinata sudah sepenuhnya meninggalkanku dengan kesalah pahamannya. Aku berlari mengejarnya, meninggalkan Shion yang sedang terisak. Tapi nyatanya aku tidak bisa menjelaskan ini pada Hinata, karena dia sudah menghilang entah kemana. Larinya sangat cepat, aku tak tau harus mengejarnya kemana. Ini salah paham Hinata, jangan percaya, aku akan menjelaskannya..

**:::: SECRET ::::**

**HINATA POV**

Aku kembali, aku kembali ketempat dimana seharusnya aku berada. Dimasa yang lalu, bukan dimasa depan yang selama ini aku jalani. Hatiku, entah kenapa bisa terasa sangat sakit seperti ini. Melihat Naruto-kun, dicium oleh gadis itu, mengapa bisa sesakit ini.. Apakah ini yang namanya cemburu pada orang yang kita sukai? Tapi, kenapa begitu menyakitkan. Apa aku tidak perlu kembali kemasa dimana Naruto sekarang berada? Atau aku harus pergi, pergi untuk menjelaskan bahwa aku datang dari masa lalu, dan hanya dia yang bisa melihatku. Seharusnya aku tidak pernah memainkan instrumen itu. Instrumen itu hanya membuatku merasakan hal yang tidak seharusnya aku rasakan. Pergi kemasa depan, aku salah memilih jalan itu. Ternyata masa depan membawa dampak pahit , aku lupakan Naruto. Tidak seharusnya aku menyimpan perasaan pada pemuda yang bahkan jauh lebih muda dariku, aku tidak bisa membiarkan perasaan ini terus berlanjut.

"Gomenne, Naruto-kun.." Gumamku, kemudian aku mulai melangkah keluar dari gudang musik ini, untuk kembali mengikuti pelajaran.

Ku langkahkan kedua kakiku, menyusuri loby untuk menuju kelasku, junior-grade B2 MANS, angkatan 1993.

"Hey kau Hyuuga! Darimana saja kau? Apa kau lupa dengan tugas kelompok kita? Dasar kau bodoh!" Tukas salah satu teman sekelasku Karin, saat aku baru saja sampai diambang pintu kelas.

"Go-gomnne," Aku hanya bisa meminta maaf.

"Sudah penyakitan masih saja banyak tingkah! Cih, bermodal kau murid kesayangan Jiraya-sensei, kau jadi belagu seperti ini!" Tukas teman sekelasku yang lainnya.

"Gomenne-sai," Dan akupun hanya bisa meminta maaf. Memang salahku sudah meninggalkan pelajaran.

"Semoga saja kau cepat mati! Tidak ada yang menginginkan orang penyakitan sepertimu! Bagaimana jika dia sedang mengisi acara musik, bermain piano dengan tempo fast dan asmanya kambuh. Heh, pasti tidak ada yang mau menolongmu, kami lebih senang melihatmu kehabisan nafas diatas panggung!" Kemudian dera tawa menyambut ucapan Karin tadi. Apa mereka menganggapku sebagai lelucon? Padahal penyakitku ini tidak menular, tapi kenapa mereka membenciku? Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan?

Mataku terasa memanas kembali, setelah tadi terkuras habis karena mengingat Naruto. Apa salahku sehingga mereka membenciku. Ini sungguh membuatku tak mengerti, sungguh aku tidak mengerti akan semua ini!

"Hey Hyuuga! Mau kemana kau? Ingin menghindar dari kenyataan!"

"Dasar pengecut! Lebih baik kau mati!"

"Hhhuuuuuu!"

"Hyuuga pengecut!"

Terserah apa yang ingin kalian katakan, aku tidak peduli. Aku terus berlari, berlari sekencang mungkin tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Tidak memikirkan dimana tempat aku berhenti nanti, yang pasti aku ingin jauh dari mereka dulu.

BRUK!

Tubuhku jatuh terhempas, baru saja aku menabrak seseorang. Kau ceroboh sekali Hinata.

"Ahhh... G-gomenne-sai.. Aku tidak sengaja.." Ucapku, lalu berdiri membungkukan bada pada orang yang baru aku tabrak tadi. Namun saat aku ingin kembali melangkahkan kakiku, orang itu menahan tanganku.

"Ada apa Hinata-chan? Kenapa kau berlari-lari?"

Suara itu, itu suara.. "J-jiraya-sensei? Ah, gomen telah menabrakmu" Aku kembali membungkukan badanku dihadapan Jiraya-sensei.

Aku lihat wajah Jiraya-sensei tersenyum, lalu berjongkok kebawah untuk mengambil sesuatu. "Ini inhalermu, kalau hilang bisa bahayakan?" Lalu ia menyodorkan inhalerku. Betapa cerobohnya aku menjatuhkan alat itu.

"Arigatou Jiraya-sensei.." Aku kembali membungkukan badanku.

"Hinata, lain kali jangan dengarkan ucapan teman-temanmu itu ya? Kau ini pianis berbakat, jadi jangan dengarkan ucapan tidak berguna dari mereka. Mereka hanya iri dengan kemampuanmu" Ujar Jiraya-sensei sambil menepuk kepalaku. Ini, sungguh mengingatkanku pada Naruto, Naruto juga suka menepuk kepalaku seperti ini.

"B-baik sensei, a-aku tidak ak-akan meladeni ucapan mereka" Sahutku, mencoba tersenyum semanis mungkin dihadapan Jiraya-sensei, walau itu senyum yang aku paksakan.

"Hinata, kenapa kau selalu bicara gagap seperti itu. Aku ini bukan penjahat." Satu lagi ucapan yang mengingatkanku pada Naruto, membuat hatiku ini semakin teremas sakit.

"Ah, gomenne sensei"

"Nah, begitu lebih baik. Ohya! Aku lupa. Aku harus pergi kerumah sakit, cucuku lahir hari ini. Wah, aku tidak boleh melewatkannya. Sensei pergi dulu ya Hinata-chan~~" Seru Jiraya-sensei kemudian berlari meninggalkanku. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa kembali mematung disini.

Disini memang masaku, dimana aku harus hidup tanpa ada campur tangan dari masa depan. Aku harus bisa melupakan semua yang aku alami, melupakan Naruto dan semuanya. Entah aku bisa atau tidak, yang penting aku mau berusaha untuk melakukannya. Ya, aku harus berusaha..

"Gomen Naruto-kun, Wareware wa futatabi otagai o miru koto ga dekinakatta.."

.

.

**TBC~~**

**Ohya San lupa, tahun dimana Naruto berada itu tahun sekarang, 2013. Udah itu ajah hehe.. Moga cerita ini ga aneh ya? Tapi emang itu ceritanya sih hehe..^^**

** : Ya mungkin bisa diperjelas di next chap^^ Hinata itu... apa hayo? Hehe**

**Hanazonorin444 : Haha, masa hinata di ganyang hiruzen? Ada-ada aja..^^**

**NurNamikaze : Haha boleh tuh duel sama Naru!**

**Bumble bee : Hinata vs Shion, mungkin sangat ga kerasa. Jadi gomenne-sai~**

**Aeni hibiki : Berbeda karena dia datang dari masa lampau, melalu buku instrumen yang berjudul 'secret'. Terus kenapa hinata takut sama guru, karena dia takut dilihat. Eh ternyata yang bisa lihat hanya Naru. Hhehe gomen penjelasannya gaje.**

**Wirna : Sudah update^^ tapi gomen ga bisa cepet..**

**Soputan : Udah didaftarin tapi 20 tahun lalu.. ehehe**

**Master : Ohh gitu :o~~ Gomen ga ngerti^^ **

**Yogiblueside : Neji, bakal muncul chapter depan. Disamperin naruto buat nanya kenal ga sama hinata # Nejii~~ Maik yo!**

**U. Dila-chan : Arigatou Dila-chan, ini sudah terupdate^^ hihi..**

**Oke! Wait next chapter~ Jaaa...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author : San Yumaru**

**Main Cast : NaruHina**

**.**

**.**

**Cerita sebelumnya...**

"Gomenne, Naruto-kun.." Gumamku, kemudian aku mulai melangkah keluar dari gudang musik ini, untuk kembali mengikuti pelajaran.

Ku langkahkan kedua kakiku, menyusuri loby untuk menuju kelasku, junior-grade B2 MANS, angkatan 1993.

"Hey kau Hyuuga! Darimana saja kau? Apa kau lupa dengan tugas kelompok kita? Dasar kau bodoh!" Tukas salah satu teman sekelasku Karin, saat aku baru saja sampai diambang pintu kelas.

"Go-gomnne," Aku hanya bisa meminta maaf.

"Sudah penyakitan masih saja banyak tingkah! Cih, bermodal kau murid kesayangan Jiraya-sensei, kau jadi belagu seperti ini!" Tukas teman sekelasku yang lainnya.

"Gomenne-sai," Dan akupun hanya bisa meminta maaf. Memang salahku sudah meninggalkan pelajaran.

"Semoga saja kau cepat mati! Tidak ada yang menginginkan orang penyakitan sepertimu! Bagaimana jika dia sedang mengisi acara musik, bermain piano dengan tempo fast dan asmanya kambuh. Heh, pasti tidak ada yang mau menolongmu, kami lebih senang melihatmu kehabisan nafas diatas panggung!" Kemudian dera tawa menyambut ucapan Karin tadi. Apa mereka menganggapku sebagai lelucon? Padahal penyakitku ini tidak menular, tapi kenapa mereka membenciku? Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan?

Mataku terasa memanas kembali, setelah tadi terkuras habis karena mengingat Naruto. Apa salahku sehingga mereka membenciku. Ini sungguh membuatku tak mengerti, sungguh aku tidak mengerti akan semua ini!

"Hey Hyuuga! Mau kemana kau? Ingin menghindar dari kenyataan!"

"Dasar pengecut! Lebih baik kau mati!"

"Hhhuuuuuu!"

"Hyuuga pengecut!"

Terserah apa yang ingin kalian katakan, aku tidak peduli. Aku terus berlari, berlari sekencang mungkin tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Tidak memikirkan dimana tempat aku berhenti nanti, yang pasti aku ingin jauh dari mereka dulu.

BRUK!

Tubuhku jatuh terhempas, baru saja aku menabrak seseorang. Kau ceroboh sekali Hinata.

"Ahhh... G-gomenne-sai.. Aku tidak sengaja.." Ucapku, lalu berdiri membungkukan bada pada orang yang baru aku tabrak tadi. Namun saat aku ingin kembali melangkahkan kakiku, orang itu menahan tanganku.

"Ada apa Hinata-chan? Kenapa kau berlari-lari?"

Suara itu, itu suara.. "J-jiraya-sensei? Ah, gomen telah menabrakmu" Aku kembali membungkukan badanku dihadapan Jiraya-sensei.

Aku lihat wajah Jiraya-sensei tersenyum, lalu berjongkok kebawah untuk mengambil sesuatu. "Ini inhalermu, kalau hilang bisa bahayakan?" Lalu ia menyodorkan inhalerku. Betapa cerobohnya aku menjatuhkan alat itu.

"Arigatou Jiraya-sensei.." Aku kembali membungkukan badanku.

"Hinata, lain kali jangan dengarkan ucapan teman-temanmu itu ya? Kau ini pianis berbakat, jadi jangan dengarkan ucapan tidak berguna dari mereka. Mereka hanya iri dengan kemampuanmu" Ujar Jiraya-sensei sambil menepuk kepalaku. Ini, sungguh mengingatkanku pada Naruto, Naruto juga suka menepuk kepalaku seperti ini.

"B-baik sensei, a-aku tidak ak-akan meladeni ucapan mereka" Sahutku, mencoba tersenyum semanis mungkin dihadapan Jiraya-sensei, walau itu senyum yang aku paksakan.

"Hinata, kenapa kau selalu bicara gagap seperti itu. Aku ini bukan penjahat." Satu lagi ucapan yang mengingatkanku pada Naruto, membuat hatiku ini semakin teremas sakit.

"Ah, gomenne sensei"

"Nah, begitu lebih baik. Ohya! Aku lupa. Aku harus pergi kerumah sakit, cucuku lahir hari ini. Wah, aku tidak boleh melewatkannya. Sensei pergi dulu ya Hinata-chan~~" Seru Jiraya-sensei kemudian berlari meninggalkanku. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa kembali mematung disini.

Disini memang masaku, dimana aku harus hidup tanpa ada campur tangan dari masa depan. Aku harus bisa melupakan semua yang aku alami, melupakan Naruto dan semuanya. Entah aku bisa atau tidak, yang penting aku mau berusaha untuk melakukannya. Ya, aku harus berusaha..

"Gomen Naruto-kun, Wareware wa futatabi otagai o miru koto ga dekinakatta.."

**:::: SECRET/5# ::::**

**NORMAL POV**

Suara dentingan piano terdengar sangat indah, namun juga terdengar sangat pilu. Setiap tust yang dimainkan menggambarkan emosi seorang gadis cantik yang tengah memainkannya. Seorang gadis cantik berwajah pucat, dan segala emosi kesedihan yang sedang melekat erat dihatinya, menawarkannya rasa sakit yang sangat menekan. Putus asa, Hinata sudah sangat putus asa dengan hidupnya sendiri. Tekanan dari semua teman-temannya membuatnya sangat putus asa. Memangnya salah jika dia punya penyakit asma? Lagipula penyakitnya itu tidak menular. Hinata tidak tau apa yang ada dipikiran teman-temannya hingga dia selalu dikucilkan, padahal Hinata memiliki bakat musik yang luar biasa.

"Hinata?" Seorang wanita paruh baya baru saja memasuki kamar Hinata, dengan sebuah nampan yang berisi obat di tangannya.

Seketika dentingan piano itu berhenti, pandangan Hinata beralih memandang wanita paruh baya yang sedang tersenyum manis kearahnya. "Iya, okaa-san?" Sahutnya pelan.

Wanita paruh baya bernama Hyurina Hyuuga itu segera mendekat kearah putrinya, dengan senyum manis yang tetap melekat di wajahnya. Terkadang Hyurina juga sangat sedih melihat kondisi putri sulungnya ini. Tapi apa yang dia bisa perbuat? Hanya menyemangati dan memberikan semua yang dia miliki untuk Hinata.

"Sekarang waktunya minum obat, besok juga kau harus check up ke dokter" Ujar Hyurina sembari membelai rambut Hinata yang tergerai bebas dengan lembut. Andai dia bisa menggantikan posisi Hinata saat ini.

"Baik kaa-san. Hinata ingin sendiri dulu, Hinata mohon kaa-san keluar dulu. Gomen kalau Hinata tidak sopan"

Hyurina tersenyum, lalu kembali membelai rambut Hinata dan menciumnya. "Baiklah sayang, lagi pula Hanabi hari ini di panggil kepala sekolah lagi. Adikmu itu sangat nakal" Ujar Hyurina kemudian keluar, membiarkan Hinata untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Begitu pintu tertutup Hinata langsung berlari ke kamar mandi. Entah kenapa tangisnya ingin pecah ketika melihat raut wajah ibunya menggambarkan kekawatiran yang mendalam. Hinata memandang wajah pucatnya di depan cermin, menatap bulir air mata yang jatuh satu persatu. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada beberapa obat yang ia genggam, benarkah ini.

"Lelah, rasanya sangat lelah. Mungkin mati akan lebih terasa nyaman, aku tidak lagi menyusahkan kaa-san dan Hanabi. Seperti tou-san yang sudah bahagia di langit sana. Aku.. Tidak akan berjuang lagi melawan penyakit ini, aku sudah menyerah.." Isak Hinata, membuka satu persatu obatnya dan membuangnya kedalam wastafel.

Hinata memejamkan matanya, merasakan semilir angin yang berhembus dari luar jendela. Ini sudah satu bulan ia tidak kembali ke masa depan, meninggalkan Naruto dengan semua kebingungan tentang dirinya yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Mata Hinata kembali terbuka, sesekali menyesap udara bebas yang sejuk ini. Kemudian ia langkahkan kaki jenjangnya kembali menuju sebuah piano putih yang tadi ia mainkan, menekan tust-tust piano itu dengan acak. Manik lavender itu tertuju pada sebuah buku berwarna coklat muda, dengan kertas yang terlihat sangat tua, bahkan ada beberapa halaman yang robek. Ia pandang buku itu lekat-lekat dengan mata lavendernya yang sayu, lalu melantunkan kata..

'_SECRET'_

Dimana kata itu yang menjadi judul buku berwarna coklat yang tergeletak diatas piano. Sebuah buku yang hanya menyajikan satu melodi berdurasi 53 detik, namun dapat membawamu ke masa depan. Melodi sama yang berjudul 'secret', melodi yang membawa Hinata bertemu dengan pria pujaannya, pria yang bisa membuatnya jatuh hati, namun juga seorang pria yang tidak bisa ia miliki. Rasanya Hinata ingin mengulang waktu, ia tidak ingin mempercayai buku ini, ia tidak ingin memainkan melodi menyesatkan ini. Andai dia bisa..

"Hinata?!" Tiba-tiba Hyurina mengetuk pintu kamar Hinata, membuat lamunan yang sedari tadi Hinata pikirkan hancur seketika.

"I-iya kaa-san?" Sahut Hinata lalu segera berlari kearah pintu, untuk mempersilahkan kaa-sannya masuk.

"Ada apa – J-jiraya- sensei?!"

"Haha.. Gomen aku mengunjungimu tiba-tiba, tapi ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" Seru seorang pria paruh baya berpostur tinggi besar dengan rambut putihnya yang panjang. Seorang guru yang paling mengerti tentang kondisi Hinata, seorang guru yang selalu menjadi bara api semangat bagi Hinata. Jiraya Namikaze, seorang guru yang paling Hinata hormati.

Segera saja Hinata membungkukan badan, mempersilahkan Jiraya-sensei untuk memasuki kamarnya. "A-ada apa Jiraya-sensei repot-repot kemari?" Tanya Hinata membuka pembicaraan.

"Sudah sebulan penuh ini kau tidak masuk sekolah, kenapa? Biasanya setelah check up kau hanya izin satu atau dua minggu, tapi kenapa sekarang lama sekali?"

Hinata terdiam, kepalanya tertunduk seperti biasa, membuat Jiraya menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. "Aku ingin berhenti sekolah, aku tidak ingin bersekolah disana lagi" Jawab Hinata, membuat mata Jiraya memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"K-kenapa? Bukankah kau sangat mencintai musik? Bukankah kau pernah janji padaku tidak akan meninggalkan musik-"

"Aku tidak meninggalkan musik sensei," Potong Hinata sambil menampilkan senyum manisnya kearah Jiraya. "Aku tidak meninggalkannya, aku hanya ingin berhenti sekolah" Lanjut Hinata, masih dengan senyum manis yang terlukis indah diwajahnya.

Helaan nafas kasar terdengar berat dari tenggorongan Jiraya. Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan murid kesayangannya ini? Padahal dia memiliki bakat yang luar biasa, tapi kenapa dia menyia-nyiakannya.

"Jiraya-sensei?" Panggil Hinata setelah beberapa detik suasana menjadi hening.

"Ada apa Hinata?" Sahut Jiraya, masih dengan raut wajahnya yang terkejut.

"Bagaimana keadaan cucu sensei? Apakah dia sehat? Suguh Hinata dengan berderet pertanyaan, bermaksud agar Jiraya melupakan ucapannya tadi.

'Dia mengalihakan pembicaraan'

"Ahaha.. Dia sehat, sangat sehat. Rambutnya berwarna pirang dan jabrik seperti ayahnya, matanya biru, dia sangat lucu" Jawab Jiraya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang sudah pasti tidak gatal. Hinata memang pintar mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Karena keluarga Namikaze sudah banyak yang memiliki rambut pirang, jadi istriku memakai marga ibunya, Uzumaki. Cucuku bernama, Uzumaki Naruto"

DEGH!

'Ternyata Naruto begitu dekat.. Apakah ini kenyataan? Atau mungkin aku hanya salah dengar? Kami-sama.. Pantas saja, saat pertama bertemu dengan Naruto, ada sesuatu yang aku kenal darinya. Sifatnya yang ceria, namun terkadang malas, sangat mirip dengan sifat Jiraya-sensei.. Aku, tidak menyangka pada akhirnya bisa mengenal Naruto, bahkan di masaku sekarang ini.'

"Uzumaki Naruto.." Gumam Hinata, tanpa sadar jika ia telah mengucapkan nama pria yang dicintainya itu. Ia terlalu sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya tentang Naruto, tentang bagaimana menyelesaikan ini semua.

"Hinata?" Jiraya mencoba mengibaskan tangannya pada wajah Hinata, karena sedari tadi panggilannya selalu tidak digubris oleh gadis berumur 22 tahun ini. "Hinata?!" Jiraya mencoba dengan intonasi yang lebih keras. "Hinata!"

"Ah! Ya sensei?" Sahut Hinata terkesiap, membuat jantungnya berdegap lebih kencang karena bentakan Jiraya tadi.

"Gomen, bukan maksudku untuk membuatmu kaget Hinata. Tapi, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Kenapa kau bergumam nama cucuku?" Jiraya menatap wajah Hinata yang terlihat memerah, membuat satu alisnya terangkat karena melihat tingkah muridnya ini. Padahal tapi susananya sedang panas, tetapi kenapa bisa dingin seketika.

"A-aku.. A-aku.. Maksudku.. Nama cucu sensei bagus, nama yang sangat lucu. Pasti Naruto-kun akan menjadi pemain musik yang handal, ksususnya dibidang piano" Seru Hinata yang lagi-lagi tanpa sadar menyebut nama Naruto, dengan nada yang begitu bersemangat.

"Un?" Jiraya sedikit menaikan alisnya, lalu ia tertawa lepas. Melihat Hinata yang bersemangat membahas tentang cucunya yang baru saja lahir. Dia memang pintar mengalihkan pembicaraan menjadi dingin.

"Darimana kau tau cucuku akan menjadi pemain musik yang handal? Apa lagi bisa mengetahui alat musiknya. Kau seperti peramal saja Hinata" Seru Jiraya, lalu kembali tertawa, membuat Hinata yang menatapnya tersenyum simpul.

Jiraya tidak tau, kalau Hinata sudah mengenal Naruto lebih dulu. Bahkan Hinata sudah lebih dulu menatap wajah Naruto dari pada dia. Wajah Naruto dewasa yang sangat tampan, bahkan Naruto sudah menyatakan perasaannya pada Hinata. Tapi, kenyataannya dimasa Hinata Naruto bukanlah pria tampan yang ia kenal, namun seorang bayi mungil yang belum mengerti apa-apa. Berartikah ini.

"Ya, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Hinata-chan, ada urusan yang menungguku. Dan aku harap ucapanmu tentang berhenti sekolah itu bohong. Perpisahan kelas senior-grade 4 lusa, kau harus datang ya. Jangan kecewakan aku. Aku akan membawa Naruto juga" Ujar Jiraya dengan senyum 3 jari yang terus menempel diwajahnya yang mulai tua itu. Lalu ia beranjak dari kamar Hinata untuk pulang, setelah pamit dengan Hyurina terlebih dahulu.

"Ah ya Jiraya-sensei!" Hinata kembali memanggil Jiraya ketika ia ingin menuruni tangga. Setelah mendapat respon dari senseinya itu, Hinata berlari kecil untuk menghampirinya. "Ini, aku titip buku ini. Janjilah untuk tetap menyimpannya, mungin itu akan menjadi kenang-kenangan dariku" Ujarnya.

Jiraya menatap wajah Hinata sebentar, lalu beralih pada buku berwarna coklat yang Hinata berikan tadi. "Secret? Hmmm... Mungkin ini instrumen buatanmu. Baik, akan aku simpan. Kau jaga dirimu baik-baik ya, jangan lupa meminum obatmu" Lalu Jiraya menepuk kepala Hinata lembut, dan kembali meneruskan langkahnya yang tadi sempat terhenti.

"Aku harap buku itu berarti bagimu Naruto. Dan Jiraya-sensei, pada waktunya nanti aku mohon berikan buku itu pada Naruto, agar dia mengerti apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi.."

**:::: SECRET ::::**

**NARUTO POV**

Sejak kejadian itu, aku tidak pernah melihat Hinata lagi. Di kelasnyapun ia tidak terlihat, padahal ini sudah dua minggu. Sebenarnya kemana kau Hinata? Aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya, tapi dimana kau sekarang? Jangan menghilang seperti ini, jangan membuatku tersiksa dengan perasaanku sendiri. Untuk kesekian kalinya aku menghembuskan nafas kasar, meraih segelas air yang ada dihadapanku kemudian meneguknya. Setidaknya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untuk menenangkan pikiranku sementara.

"Naruto?" Panggil Itachi yang sedang duduk disampingku, sambil menyodorkan beberapa lembar kertas.

"Hm?" Sahutku singkat, seraya menerima lembaran kertas yang disodorkan Itachi tadi.

"Kau tidak apa-apakan? Apa kau sakit?" Aku lihat wajahnya sedikit khawatir, atau mungkin perasaanku saja.

"Tidak" Jawabku singkat, mengalihkan pandanganku kearah Itachi sebentar lalu kembali membaca kertas yang berisi deretan acara untuk penggalangan dana nanti.

"Tapi, kau selalu terlihat tidak bersemangat akhir-akhir ini?" Itachi mulai melontarkan pertanyaannya lagi, membuatku semakin bosan dan malas membalasnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja,"

Lalu Itachi terdiam. Mungkin dia sudah lega atas jawabanku tadi. Dan akupun kembali keaktivitas awalku, memikirkan dimana Hinata sekarang.

"Uzumaki-san?" Kali ini Bee yang menyapaku.

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Kau bisa ambilkan radio lama di gudang musik? Aku sedang sibuk merancang dekorasi dengan Deidara?" Serunya, sambil menunjukan selembar kertas bertanda ia sedang sibuk.

Dan akupun mengangguk, aku gerakan badanku yang teramat penat dengan malas meninggalkan meja aula seni yang tadi aku duduki. Jujur, aku memang malas, tapi aku tidak pernah semalas ini. Apa lagi jika mengingat acara penggalangan dana besok malam, aku sungguh malas untuk kesana. Tapi, tetap saja aku harus kesana, karena aku pengisi acara penggalangan dana untuk panti asuhan di Hokaido. Aku baru tau, efek prustasi itu seperti ini.

Aku menghela nafas bosan, entah sudah berapa kali aku menghembuskannya. Dan sekarang, yang harus aku lakukan hanyalah membuka knop pintu gudang musik, untuk mengambil radio lama yang dipesan Bee.

Degh!

Seperti membatu, tiba-tiba saja tanganku berhenti saat ingin memutar knop pintu. Suara dentingan piano dari dalam sanalah yang membuatku seperti ini. Lantunan instrumen yang tidak aku mengerti, yang baru pertama kali aku dengar, sedang berdenting indah didalam gudang. Apakah itu Hinata? Ya, mungkin itu dia.

Aku kembali menelan ludah berat, mencoba memutar knop pintu dengan dada yang berdebar. Perlahan tapi pasti, aku membuka pintu itu. Dan debaran didadakupun semakin kencang, menunggu pintu itu terbuka dengan sempurna.

"Hinata-chan?"

Dentingan itupun berhenti, seraya orang yang tadi aku panggil melirik kearahku. Rasanya sangat bahagia bisa melihat Hinata lagi. Dia sedang tersenyum simpul kearahku, menampakan wajah putihnya yang sungguh mempesona. Tapi tunggu, wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat, sangat amat pucat. Apa dia sedang sakit?

"Hinata-chan.." Aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku kearahnya, "Kemana saja kau? Aku bisa menjelasnya semuanya.." Ujarku, menatap wajah pucat Hinata membuatku semakin merasa bersalah.

Hinata kembali tersenyum, lalu tangannya mengisyaratkan agar aku segera duduk disebelahnya, setelah aku duduk, dia mulai membuka mulut. "Aku m-mengerti Naruto-kun. Itu hanya salah pahamkan. Gomenne, aku terlalu cepat berpikir kalau kau mencintai Shion-san"

"Lalu, kemana saja kau selama ini? Kenapa kau menghilang?" Tanyaku sambil menatapnya cemas.

"Aku mengidap penyakit asma, dan bulan kemarin aku baru selesai check up. Dokter bilang aku harus istirahat" Jawabnya. Namun aku sama sekali tidak percaya dengan ucapannya. Tidak percaya dalam arti- Ah sudahlah! Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh Naruto.

"Naruto-kun," Tiba-tiba Hinata menggenggam tanganku. "Aku ingin bicara sesuatu, tapi janji kau tidak akan marah, kau harus percaya padaku" Ucapnya, dengan genggaman tangannya yang semakin erat ditanganku.

'Ada apa ini?'

Dengan menelan ludah berat akupun menjawab. "Iya, aku janji.. "

Hinata menutup matanya, lalu dengan lembut ia mendekap tubuhku, membuat debaran jantungku seperti genderang perang yang sedang tertabuh ria. "Aku hanya bisa mengatakan, 'gomenne-sai' padamu, karena aku telah membohongimu" Gumam Hinata pelan, yang entah kenapa memancing sedikit amarah dihatiku. Membohongi, apa yang dia maksud dengan membohongi.

"Aku, bukanlah gadis dari masamu. Aku hanyalah gadis yang memutar waktu, membawa kisah dengan kebohongan, tanpa ada kejujuran-"

"Apa yang kau katakan Hinata?" Potongku, mencoba berbicara dengan nada biasa, karena semua emosiku sudah terkumpul penuh pada ucapan aneh Hinata yang tidak aku mengerti.

Hinata kembali tersenyum, dan kembali mendekapku lagi. "Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padamu, aku sungguh tidak bisa. Tapi, suatu hari nanti ini semua akan terjelaskan, tentang kata 'kebohongan' yang aku masud tadi" Jawabnya kemudian melepaskan dekapannya, memandangku dengan mata lavendernya yang sayu.

**NORMAL POV**

Naruto semakin memandang Hinata dengan tatapan tidak mengerti, menurutnya ini sangat membingungkan, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti yang Hinata bicarakan barusan.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang kau rahasiakan Hinata?" Naruto kembali melontarkan pertanyaannya, berusaha menjaga suasana tetap tenang, tidak dengan emosi yang sejak tadi ia tahan.

"Secret, tanyakan itu pada Jiraya-sensei. Kau pasti akan mengerti" Jawab Hinata singkat, namun dengan senyum manis yang tetap melekat diwajah pucatnya.

Naruto menelan ludah berat, karena emosinya sudah kian meningkat. "Sudahlah, aku sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan Hinata. Besok, datanglah ke acara penggalangan dana di aula. Kursimu berada tepat didepan panggung, dan sudah aku tulis dengan namamu" Ujar Naruto berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan yang membuat otaknya panas ini.

Hinata hanya mengangguk, kemudian berdiri mendekati Naruto dan mengecup pipinya lembut. Membuat pemilih mata shapire itu membulatkan matanya. Tidak ingin kecupan itu berakhir, Naruto berbalik mencium pipi Hinata, lalu ciumannya turun pada bibir merah pucat itu. Mengecap bibir mungil Hinata dengan lembut, dengan Hinata yang membalas ciuman Naruto tak kalah lembutnya. Mereka berpagutan lembut, ciuman yang seimbang, sampai akhirnya Naruto harus menyudahi ciuman singkatnya itu karena teringat dengan tugas yang diberikan Bee tadi.

"Aku kembali ke aula dulu, aku akan siap-siap untuk acara besok malam" Seru Naruto sambil menunjuk radio tua yang sedang ia pegang, setelah ia temukan radio itu di bawah piano yang dimainkan Hinata.

Lagi-lagi Hinata hanya mengangguk untuk merespon ucapan Naruto. Ia terus menatap Naruto yang tersenyum kearahnya, hingga senyum itu hilang karena Naruto segera berlari keluar dari gudang. Ini melenceng, melenceng dari niatnya tadi. Niatnya tadi adalah untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Naruto. Tapi kenapa lidahnya terasa begitu kelu dan malah mengatakan kalimat aneh seperti itu. Mungkin memang benar, waktu yang akan menjelaskan semuanya pada Naruto.

"Gomenne Naruto, hanya itu petunjuk yang aku berikan.."

**NARUTO POV**

Apa maksudnya? Apa yang sebenarnya ingin Hinata katakan padaku? Kenapa sikapnya begitu aneh. Tunggu, ciuman itu.. Itu ciuman yang begitu hebat. Ini sangat manis dan terkesan lembut, aku baru tau kalau bibirnya selembut itu. Syukurlah ciuman pertama ini mendarat untuk Hinata, maksudku ciuman penuh cinta yang sebenarnya, bukan ciuman yang pertama juga.

"Kau lama sekali Uzumaki-san! Komeyaru,kumoyaru!" Teriak Bee dari kejauhan.

Oh tidak, aku terlalu lama di dalam gudang bersama Hinata tadi. Bee pasti akan sangat marah padaku..

"Gomenne Bee-san, aku tadi tidak bisa menemukannya. Ternyata dia berada dibawah piano esstrela" Jawabku mencoba mencari alasan.

"Yosh! Jangan dipikirkan, lebih baik kita melanjutkan latihan. Kau harus membawakan lagu itu dengan baik bersama Itachi" Seru Bee sambil menghimpit kepalaku pada tangan kekarnya, membuatku sedikit kesusahan bernafas. Tapi apa boleh buat, aku sedang senang hari ini. Jadi biarkan saja.

"Bee, bukankah kita bisa memesan kursi terdepan untuk orang spesial kita?"

"Tentu, siapa orang yang kau ajak besok malam? Apakah gadis yang bernama Shion itu? Wah, wah, kau sangat romantis dengan pacarmu"

"Bukan, bukan gadis itu. Kami memang dekat, dan aku menyukainya, namun kami belum berpacaran" Tiba-tiba saba Bee mengeratkan himpitan tangannya pada kepalaku, membuat nafasku kian menipis.

"Kau ini, tinggal katakan kau menyukainya dan dia akan menjadi milikmu!" Seru Bee sambil memoles kepalaku lumayan keras. Serangan berganda.

"Ya, ya, makanya besok malam aku akan menyatakannya!" Sahutku, dengan suara yang sedikit tertekan karena himpitan Bee tadi.

"Eh Uzumaki-san," Tiba-tiba saja langkah Bee berhenti, dia mendekatkan wajahnya kearahku. "Tentang piano esstrela itu, apa kau pernah mendengar gosipnya?" Tanya Bee setengah berbisik.

"Tidak, memang gosip apa?"

"Piano itu, pemiliknya adalah orang yang membangun sekolah ini. Dan katanya, jika kau berhasil menemukan sebuah melodi rahasia yang judulnya, ehhmmmm... Entahlah judulnya apa. Tapi orang-orang bilang, jika kau berhasil menemukan melodi itu, maka kau akan bisa pergi kemasa depan. Dimanapun tempat yang kau mau, namun melodi itu hanya bisa di mainkan pada piano esstrela" Jelas Bee yang terdengar sangat serius, dan aku sahuti dengan anggukan kecil.

Aku sedikit terkekeh pelan mendengar penjelasan Bee tadi. Apa dia bercanda, aku sungguh tidak percaya dengan ucapannya tadi. Dasar Bee, ada-ada saja. Mana mungkin ada yang seperti itu di zaman modern seperti ini, itukan hanya tahayul, yang pantas di ceritakan pada anak tk.

"Uzumaki-san, jadi siapa nama gadis yang ingin kau kencani besok malam? Aku akan pesan kursi untuknya?" Bee kembali melontarkan pertanyaannya, setelah ia lepaskan himpitan tangannya pada kepalaku tadi.

"Hyuuga, Hyuuga Hinata" Jawabku mantap, yang tanpa sadar mengembangkan senyum simpul di wajahku.

"Yo! Baiklah jika begitu Uzumaki-san. Kursi pesananmu akan aku atur. Kursi VIP dengan warna merah, yang berada didekat panggung dan letaknya pas di tengah. Jadi besok gadismu itu bisa duduk disana" Ujar Bee sambil sedikit tertawa kecil, membuatku juga ikut tertawa. Padahal tidak ada yang lucu sama sekali.

Baiklah Hinata, aku tunggu kedatanganmu besok. Jangan kecewakan aku dengan ketidak hadiranmu. Aku sangat menunggu, sangat amat menunggumu besok. Dan semoga, kau bisa menjelaskan semua yang tadi kau katakan di gudang musik.

'Aku tunggu gedatanganmu, Hinata..'

.

.

**TBC~~~**

**Wah, wah, San bingung ngejelasin saat Hinata menemukan buku secret itu. Jadi, begini ceritanya: Waktu Hinata mau nyari bahan study pembelajaran, Hinata tidak sengaja nemuin itu buku. Setelah dibuka dia tertarik, karena setiap not yang tertera didalamnya sangat menarik. Juga Hinata pernah denger gosip tentang piano esstrela yang bisa bawa dia kemasa depan. Kemudian Hinata mencoba melodi itu. Ehhh.. ternyata benar, Hinata kekirim kemasa depan. Nah, pas Hinata mau balik lagi, tiba-tiba Naruto buka pintu, dan ngeliat Hinata ada disana. Makanya Cuma Naruto yang bisa liat Hinata, yang lain engga. Udah segitu dulu deh, mungkin ini bisa memperjelas cerita yang gaje ini^^ Dan gomen kalo emang belum jelas **

**Hanazonorin444 : Apa itu sudah jelas? Kalu belum, riview lagi ya hehe^^**

**Lavender bhity-chan : Wrong^^ Ga ada anak Hinata kok disini **** Haha iya, naru jadi menderita..**

**Bumble bee : Iklan roti? Hahaha... Wareware itu artinya 'kita', emang ada ya iklan roti begitu? Dan untuk penjelasan, apakah sudah jelas Bee-san?**

**U. Dila-chan : Iya oke Dila^^**

** .9 : Yosh! Tapi gomen ga bisa update kilat^^**

**Karizta-chan : Cuma Naruto yang bisa liat Hinata karena Naruto bertemu Hinata saat Hinata ingin kembali kemasanya. Baru setengah melodi yang Hinata mainkan tapi Naruto udah masuk duluan, jadi keliatan deh^^ #Gaje. Yang lain ga bisa liat karena beda dimensi(?) Ya mungkin naru memang ditakdirkan hehe**** Dan buat masukkannya, arigatou Karizta-chan^^ Manggil San-san juga boleh hehe..**

** : Memang tadinya menyangka kalau Hinata itu apa Tika? Neji bukan siapa-saiap Hinata kok, hanya sadara jauh. Mungkin nanti Hanabi akan muncul. Nah kalo itu bener banget, Shion ga liat Hinata waktu itu **** Hehe, gomen kalo balesannya ga jelas^^**

**Master : Ada tepung di dalam gelas, yang bingung apa udah jelas?**

**UzuHyuuga Ucha D'SappLaven : Haha arigatou^^ Hinata selalu ditindas karena dia punya penyakit asma, dan bakat yang luar biasa dalam bidang musik. Makanya temen-temen Hinata iri dan menindasnya. Selain itu sifat Hinatakan diem aja, ga bisa ngelawan, jadi yah.. gitu. Gomen kalau kurang jelas^^**

**NuarNamikaze : Hinata dari masa lalu Nuar-san^^ Iya oke **

**Wirna : Yah gomen kalau chap 4 pendek, soalnya San lagi buru-buru. Nanti dimarahin emak kalo main laptop terus hehe #keciri anak mamah**

**Dan : Gomenne-sai.., mungkin permintaan Dan-san akan melenceng^^**

**Aeni hibiki : Tujuan Hinata hanya coba-coba, dia ingin membuktikan gosip yang beredar itu. Dan untuk hubungan Naru sama Hina mungkin bisa ditunggu di next chap **** Jangan bosen baca ya^^**

** : Neji akan bawa Naru ke Hanabi, karena dia tidak bisa bercerita banyak,**

**Mira Misawaki : Rata-tara tebakan Mira-san benar, Hina memang beda dunia^^ Kenapa Hinata takut sama guru? Karena Hinata kira guru-guru itu bisa ngeliat dia^^ gomen kalau kurang jelas **

**Dan untuk yang minta lanjut : Ini udah lanjut, tapi ga bisa update kilat.. Jadi gomen..**

**Wait Next Chapter...~~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto-sama**

**Author : San Yumaru**

**Main Cast : NaruHina**

**.**

**.**

**Cerita sebelumnya...**

Naruto semakin memandang Hinata dengan tatapan tidak mengerti, menurutnya ini sangat membingungkan, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti yang Hinata bicarakan barusan.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang kau rahasiakan Hinata?" Naruto kembali melontarkan pertanyaannya, berusaha menjaga suasana tetap tenang, tidak dengan emosi yang sejak tadi ia tahan.

"Secret, tanyakan itu pada Jiraya-sensei. Kau pasti akan mengerti" Jawab Hinata singkat, namun dengan senyum manis yang tetap melekat diwajah pucatnya.

Naruto menelan ludah berat, karena emosinya sudah kian meningkat. "Sudahlah, aku sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan Hinata. Besok, datanglah ke acara penggalangan dana di aula. Kursimu berada tepat didepan panggung, dan sudah aku tulis dengan namamu" Ujar Naruto berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan yang membuat otaknya panas ini.

Hinata hanya mengangguk, kemudian berdiri mendekati Naruto dan mengecup pipinya lembut. Membuat pemilik mata shapire itu membulatkan matanya. Tidak ingin kecupan itu berakhir, Naruto berbalik mencium pipi Hinata, lalu ciumannya turun pada bibir merah pucat itu. Mengecap bibir mungil Hinata dengan lembut, dengan Hinata yang membalas ciuman Naruto tak kalah lembutnya. Mereka berpagutan lembut, ciuman yang seimbang, sampai akhirnya Naruto harus menyudahi ciuman singkatnya itu karena teringat dengan tugas yang diberikan Bee tadi.

"Aku kembali ke aula dulu, aku akan siap-siap untuk acara besok malam" Seru Naruto sambil menunjuk radio tua yang sedang ia pegang, setelah ia temukan radio itu di bawah piano yang dimainkan Hinata.

Lagi-lagi Hinata hanya mengangguk untuk merespon ucapan Naruto. Ia terus menatap Naruto yang tersenyum kearahnya, hingga senyum itu hilang karena Naruto segera berlari keluar dari gudang. Ini melenceng, melenceng dari niatnya tadi. Niatnya tadi adalah untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Naruto. Tapi kenapa lidahnya terasa begitu kelu dan malah mengatakan kalimat aneh seperti itu. Mungkin memang benar, waktu yang akan menjelaskan semuanya pada Naruto.

"Gomenne Naruto, hanya itu petunjuk yang aku berikan.."

**.**

**.**

**::::: SECRET/6# :::::**

Aku menunggu, sangat menunggu jam yang tak juga menunjukan pukul 08.30 am. Kenapa waktu terasa begitu lama jika kita menunggu sesuatu yang kita tunggu-tunggu? Dan kenapa waktu begitu cepat ketika kita tidak mengharapkan apapun? Ini sungguh tidak adil, bahkan menunggu lima menit berlalupun sangat lama.

Lagi-lagi mataku ini melirik kearah jam dinding yang tertempel diatasku, melihat jarum jam yang belum juga menunjukan angka 08.30. Ohh kami-sama? Apa bisa kau memutar waktu lebih cepat sekarang? Aku ingin segera naik ke panggung! Bukan ingin segera tampil, tapi ingin melihat wajah Hinata saat menonton penampilanku. Bagaimana wajahnya, bagaimana perasaannya, bagaimana senyumnya, bagaikmana ekspresinya! Aku mohon cepa-

"Jangan melamun dan terus memandangi jam dasar DOBE!" Tiba-tiba saja sebuah teriakan dibelakang membuat otakku berhenti berpikir. Apa tadi, dobe katanya? Enak sekali dia memanggilku dobe. Yang boleh memanggilku seperti itu hanya sahabatku, Sasuke teme si bokong ayam.

"Jangan juga berfikir yang boleh memanggilmu dobe hanya aku. Cepat rapihkan penampilanmu dan berlatih sebentar!" Dia berteriak lagi, dengan nada dingin yang sangat menusuk. Eh tunggu! Hanya aku katanya? Berarti dia itu..

"Teme?!" Aku terlonjak kaget. Melihat seonggok (?) pria bertubuh tinggi tegap sedang berdiri tepat di belakangku, dengan mata onyx menyebalkan dan gaya nya yang sok cool itu. Tapi kenapa dia bisa ada disini? Apa urusannya?

"Dasar dobe, pasti kau sedang berpikir kenapa aku bisa ada disini? Dan apa urusanku disini? Iya kan?" Dia mulai berbicara lagi. Dan benar! Itulah apa yang aku pikirkan. Dia itu seperti paranormal saja, bisa menebak apa yang ada dipikiran orang lain.

Aku menghela napas pelan, lalu sedikit merapihkan rambut dan tuxedo orange-ku yang sedikit berantakan. "Kau kesini karena Itachi-nii kan teme? Sejak kapan kau peduli dengan aniki-mu itu?" Ucapku melontarkan pertanyaan pertama, sekaligus membuka percakapan diantara kami.

"Tujuan utamaku kesini bukan karena baka aniki itu, tapi karena ini," Sasuke segera memberiku selembar undangan berwarna merah dengan hiasan mawar putih sebagai pitanya. Kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan. "Aku ingin memberikan undangan pertunanganku dengan Sakura"

Aku terdiam, memandang undangan itu dengan lidah yang kelu. Tidak, aku tidak kaget ataupun marah melihat undangan ini, walaupun aku akui aku pernah menyukai Sakura dulu. Tapi karena perasaan gembira yang sekarang melesak masuk menguasai diriku, membuat jantungku menari-nari karena akhirnya Sasuke teme benar-benar mencintai Sakura. Maksudku, dulu Sasuke sangat membenci Sakura karena tingkahnya itu. Tapi karena dia tau aku menyukainya entah kenapa dia beralih mengejar gadis berambut permenkaret itu, bahkan beradu denganku. Setelah aku menyerah, aku pernah berkata, kalau dia tidak bisa menjaga Sakura dengan baik aku akan merebutnya kembali. Wah, itu nostalgia SMA yang sangat indah menurutku.

"HEY DOBE! DASAR KAU BAKA!" Teriak Sasuke setelah mendaratkan pukulannya pada bahuku.

"Apa! Dasar kau teme baka!" Balasku langsung berbalik memukul bahunya.

"Jangan bilang kau marah dengan undangan ini. Jangan katakan padaku kalau kau cembur-"

"Jagan sok tau baka! Aku hanya sangat senang melihatmu benar-benar mencintai Sakura. Ternyata terkadang tebakan paranormalmu itu meleset ya. Tenang saja, aku tidak lagi berambisi merebut Sakura karena aku sudah memiliki gadisku sendiri!" Seruku panjang lebar, membuat pria berwajah stoic itu tertegun seketika.

Setelah menghembuskan nafas lega, Sasuke merapihkan jasnya sedikit. "Baguslah, jadi hadiri pertunanganku nanti ya. Cepat, Sasori itu sudah berteriak-teriak menyuruhmu berlatih sebelum tampil di atas panggung." Lalu ia menyeret lenganku, membawaku dengan paksa kearah ruang musik.

Aku sesekali memandangi wajah stoic-nya yang datar itu, dan sedikit terkekeh ketika dia meliriku dengan matanya yang kelam. Dia memang sahabat terbaik yang pernah aku kenal, walaupun terkadang sikapnya sangat menyebalkan sehingga membuatku ingin membunuhnya, tapi aku bersyukur bisa mengenal dan bersahabat baik dengannya. Sasuke, adalah orang yang paling bisa mengerti bagaimana aku.

Setelah sampai aku melihat banyak orang yang berkumpul, dengan alat musik masing-masing tentunya. Mereka sedang berlatih, berlomba untuk menunjukkan bakat musik mereka pada kolega agar ingin memberi dana untuk membantu panti asuhan di Osaka yang ingin kami bantu, dan sekaligus dana renofasi aula musik tua itu. Aula musik tua yang membuat aku bertemu dengan Hinata. Yah.. Tapi sayang, minggu depan aula itu akan dihancurkan dan dibuat gedung baru. Benar-benar sayang sekali.

"Oi kau Naruto! Kemana saja? Sedari tadi aku mencarimu, sekarang cepatlah berlatih sebelum namamu-"

"Uzumaki-san, silakan anda naik kepanggung" Ujar salah satu crew panggung yagng segera memotong omelan Sasori. Membuatku tersenyum penuh arti melihat wajah baby face Sasori yang segera mengerut. Dasar Sasori.

Dengan perlahan aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju panggung utama, dengan dada yang berdebar hebat. Entah kenapa dadaku begitu saja berdetak lebih kencang ketika crew itu menyuruhku untuk memasuki panggung. Apa aku terlalu tegang melihat Hinata nanti? Ah.. Pasti karena itu jantungku berdebar. Tapi, kenapa ada perasaan tidak enak juga? Apa Hinata tidak datang. Ayolah Naruto, jangan berpikir yang macam-macam.

Setelah tirai panggung terbuka, aku melangkah maju menuju sebuah piano cream mewah yang sudah terpampang didepan panggung, dengan hiruk pikuk penonton yang menyoraki kedatanganku. Akupun segera duduk, sedikit mengedarkan pandanganku kearah kursi penonton untuk mencari Hinata disana. Binggo! Dia datang, dia datang Naruto! Dia datang, duduk dikursi yang telah kau tentukan dengan senyum manis yang sedang merekah kearahmu saat ini. Gaun putihnya sungguh sangat cantik, sungguh sangat membuat penampilannya sempurna. Huuuuhhhhh... Ini sungguh membuatku gugup.

Jariku, mulai berdenting pada bait pertama, memainkan karya besar dari pianis favorite-ku Sebastian Bach. Disela permainanku yang membius semua penonton yang ada, mataku sesekali melirik Hinata yang sedang terduduk manis disana, dengan senyuman yang sungguh membuatku terlena dan hampir salah menekan tust. Ya ampun, kenapa kami-sama menciptakan wanita yang begitu indah seperti Hinata. Tidak seperti saat aku menyukai Sakura, perasaan ini terasa begitu mengaduk hatiku. Aku tidak bisa sehari saja tidak memikirkannya, tidak bertanya 'sedang apa' Hinata sekarang, tidak berpikir apa yang dia pikirkan tentang aku. Tch! Hanya dia yang mampu membuatku seperti itu, membuat pandanganku tidak bisa lepas dari wajah indahnya.

Seperti perkataanku tadi, waktu tidak akan terasa lama jika kita menikmatinya. Dan seperti itu lah sekarang. Rasanya baru beberapa detik aku memasuki panggung dan memaninkan piano ini, tapi sekarang sudah berakhir saja. Instrumen berdurasi 25 menit ini terasa singkat, seharusnya aku memainkan instrumen berdurasi dua jam, agar aku bisa memandangi wajah Hinata sepuas mungkin.

Setelah permainan pianoku selesai aku segera berdiri, berjalan menuju depan panggung dan membungkukan badan sebagai penghormatan, dengan suara tepuk tangan penonton yang amat meriah. Dan sekali lagi, aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah Hinata di kursinya.

DEGH!

Dia tidak ada.. Dia tidak ada dikursinya.. Kenapa? Padahal beberapa detik lalu dia ada disana. Kemana dia? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba saja menghilang, menghilang tanpa alasan yang jelas? Seketika itu juga aku berlari. Masa bodo dengan harga diriku yang jatuh karena mungkin ini adalah tindakan yang memalukan. Tidak peduli pada kecaman apa yang mendarat karena ini.

"Hey Naruto! Kau ingin kemana? Seorang kolega menyumbangkan dana besar berkat penampilanmu tadi. Kita harus merayakan ini!" Teriak Sasori yang sama sekali tidak aku hiraukan. Inti pikiranku saat ini hanyalah Hinata, tidak ada yang lain.

Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah aku menatap kursi Hinata dengan tajam, kemudian mengalihkan pandanganku pada kursi Sasuke yang berada tepat di samping Hinata.

"Teme, kau tau seorang gadis yang duduk disebelahmu? Dimana dia? Tadi dia pergi kemana?" Tanyanku sambil menarik kerah jasnya.

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya, menatapku dengan tatapan membingungkan. "Kau mengigau? Sedari tadi tidak ada gadis yang duduk disana. Kursi itu kosong" Jawab Sasuke datar, membuat mataku terbelalak mendengar jawabannya.

Kosong katanya? Apa yang dia bicarakan. Sudah jelas-jelas Hinata duduk disana sejak tadi. Dia pasti bercanda, Sasuke pasti bercanda.

"Hey kau?! Kau tau seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang, dengan gaun putih yang duduk disini?" Aku mencoba bertanya pada seseorang yang duduk di samping kiri Hinata. Dan diapun menjawab sama, dia tidak melihat seseorangpun yang duduk dikursi Hinata. Tapi jelas-jelas aku melihatnya duduk disana! Aku meihatnya sedang tersenyum manis dan memandangku. Aku melihat Hinata, tapi kenapa tidak ada seseorangpun disekitarnya yang melihatnya? Apa ini sebuah gurauan. Ini sungguh tidak lucu.

Aku meremas rambutku prustasi ditengah tatapan bingung orang-orang yang menatapku. Sampai sebuah tangan besar meraihku dan menyeretku kembali ke aula musik. Dia mendudukanku paksa, dengan banyak orang yang mengitariku, dengan tatapan bingung dari mereka.

"Ada apa denganmu dobe?!" Tanya Sasuke yang terdengar khawatir, setelah ia mendorongku untuk duduk dan menenangkan diri.

"Kau, kau pasti bercanda. Kau duduk di sampingnya, tapi kenapa kau tidak melihatnya!" Teriaku sekeras mungkin, membuat tatapan disekitarku bertambah bingung.

"Siapa?" Bukannya menjawab, teme sialan itu malah balik bertanya. Ini sungguh menyebalkan.

"Hinata! Kau duduk tepat di sampingnya! Gadis dengan gaun putih, berambut indigo, dia gadis yang duduk disebelahmu, apa kau melihatnya!" Emosiku tidak bisa aku kontrol saat ini. Entah kenapa aku selalu ingin membalas ucapan setiap orang dengan nada meledak-ledak seperti ini.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Naruto? Gadis yang duduk disamping Sasuke-kun hanya aku. Dan akupun tidak melihat gadis yang kau maksud itu duduk di samping Sasuke-kun" Ucap Sakura yang sepertinya mewakili jawaban Sasuke. Tapi jawaban itu yang membuatku semakin bingung.

"Sakura benar, kursi itu kosong Naruto! Aku juga bingung kenapa kau selalu tersenyum ketika kau menatap bangku kosong itu, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" Sambung Sasuke, dengan nada khawatir yang semakin kontras terdengar.

"Ya Naruto, aku juga tidak melihat siapapun duduk disana" Kini Itachi ikut berbicara, karena dia memang maju lebih dulu tadi.

"Benar Uzumaki-san, kursi yang kau pesan atas nama Hinata Hyuuga, kursi itu sedari tadi memang kosong." Tambah Bee yang bertugas sebagai pengontrol panggung. Diikuti dengan yang lainnya, yang mengatakan bahwa kursi yang di duduki Hinata itu kosong.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku kearah sekitar. Bee, Itachi, Deidara, Hidan, Sasori, Gaara, Sasuke, Sakura, dan Sai. Mereka terlihat memandangku bingung, dengan alis mereka yang sama-sama terangkat. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi..

Akupun kembali meremas rambutku prustasi. "Aku melihatnya duduk disana, aku melihatnya.. Dia tersenyum manis kearahku dengan wajah cantiknya. Dia mengenakan gaun putih cantik dengan rambut yang tergerai bebas.. Aku melihatnya jelas dengan kedua mataku sendiri.. Tapi kenapa kalian tidak melihatnya.." Gumamku dengan air mata yang tertahan.

"Jangan bercanda Naruto, kami tidak melihat siapapun disana, kursi itu kosong!" Tegas Sasuke, membuat aku kembali menatap wajah bingung teman-temanku yang sepertinya sedikit kesal.

"Ah ya aku ingat, akhir-akhir ini kau suka bicara sendiri. Di lobi, di taman, di tangga kelas, bahkan didepan aula musik. Sebenarnya sudah lama aku ingin mengatakan ini tapi selalu lupa jika aku bertemu denganmu. Mumpung aku saat ini ingat sebenarnya kau ini berbicara dengan siapa?"

DEGH!

Pertanyaan Hidan kembali membuat aku kaget. Bicara sendiri katanya? Jelas-jelas aku berbicara dengan Hinata saat itu. Cih! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi.

"Tentu saja aku berbicara dengan Hinata! Kau kira aku bicara dengan siapa huh!" Jawabku masih dengan emosi yang meluap-luap.

Hidan menaikan sebelah alisnya lebih tinggi. "Hinata siapa? Dasar kau bodoh! Apa kau ini berhalusinasi huh? Aku melihatnya, dengan Itachi dan Sasori pula. Kalau kau itu sering berbicara sendiri. Iyakan Sasori, Itachi" Balas Hidan mantap, dan ditanggapi dengan anggukan dari Sasori dan Itachi.

"Apa kalian bercanda! Jangan bergurau dengan candaan menjengkelkan seperti ini. Aku berbicara dengan Hinata Hyuuga! Murid kelas junior-grade B2 MANS kalian tau!"

"You bastard! Jangan mengarang cerita seperti itulah Naruto, kami tidak bercanda. Kau memang sering bicara sendiri, kau bilang ada gadis bernama Hinata yang duduk ditempat itu, tapi nyatanya tidak seorangpun yang duduk di kursi kosong itu!" Tukas Hidan dengan keras. Membuatku membisu seketika. Jika Hidan sudah berbicara sekeras ini dia pasti serius. Lalu, selama ini aku berbicara dengan siapa? Jelas-jelas aku berbicara dengan Hinata, aku berbagi cerita dengannya, bahkan kami berciuman. Kenyataan apa ini.. Ah Shion! Bukankah dia ada disitu saat aku sedang berbincang dengan Hinata. Ah dia pasti bisa membantu.

"Shion, tolong panggilkan Shion. Aku ingin bicara dengannya." Ucapku pada siapapun yang ingin melakukannya. Dan tak lama kemudian Sasori datang, bersama Shion yang ada disampingnya.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Tanyanya.

Aku berdiri, melangkahkan kakiku untuk mendekat kearah gadis berambut pirang pucat itu. "Kau, disaat kau tiba-tiba menciumku di taman. Apa kau melihat seorang gadis yang duduk disampinku?"

"T-tidak, aku hanya melihatmu duduk dan berbicara sendiri disana. Ku kira kau sedang latihan drama untuk hari ini, dan maka dari itu pula aku berani menciummu. Memangnya ada seorang gadis disana?" Jelas Shion dengan alis yang terangkat seperti yang lain. Apa dia tidak melihat Hinata disana. Ya kami-sama, apa yang sedang kau lakukan padaku.

"Heh, sudah aku bilang kau suka berbicara sendiri! Dasar kau bastard." Seru Hidan dengan nada hinaan yang terdengar sia-sia di telingaku.

Ayolah Naruto, kembali berpikir. Buatlah semua ini menjadi lurus, tidak membingungkan seperti ini. Jika Hinata adalah murid dari kelas junior-grade B2 MANS, berarti namanya bisa terlacak dalam daftar murid kelas itu. Dan kau bisa membuktikannya ada pasa semua teman-temanku. Dan kebetulan sekali, penyimpanan data siswa ada disebelah ruangan ini. Aku akan membuktikan apa yang coba kau permainkan dariku Hinata.

Dengan langkah seribu aku mulai berlari keluar dari aula musik menuju ruang data siswa yang tak jauh dari sini. Dan segera mengacak-acak yang ada disana ketika aku memasuki ruangan itu. Aku mencari disetiap locker yang ada, data kelas junior-grade B2 MANS di tumpukan kertas ini. Aarrgh! Kenapa ini sangat menyulit- Oh yeah! Aku dapat.

Mataku mulai melacak, dan mulutku mulai bergumam mengurutkan nama yang tercantum disana. Ada 26 murid disana, tapi tak satupun yang bernama Hinata Hyuuga. Akupun kembali mengurutkannya dari awal. Damn! Tetap tidak ada. Apa mereka salah mencetak? Atau mungkin melupakan satu nama di daftar siswa ini?

"Naruto?" Aku menoleh, dan menemukan teman-temanku di belakang. Wajah mereka memandangku dengan pandangan bingung. Kemudian Sai mendekat kearahku, membawa seorang pria yang entah siapa kehadapanku.

"Siapa dia?" Tanyaku cepat, sambil meneliti pria disamping Sai ini.

"Aku Inari, murid dari kelas junior-grade B2 MANS"

Ini sangat tepat, bahkan sangat amat tepat. "Apa kau mengenal Hinata Hyuuga?" Aku kembali bertanya, sembari mengontrol diriku agar tidak meledak-ledak seperti tadi.

Dan lagi, satu orang kini berhasil menaikan alisnya keatas, dengan tatapan yang memandangku bingung. Kenapa ini sungguh menyebalkan! Bisakah mereka menjawab tanpa menaikan alis mereka? Kini aku benci raut wajah bingung.

"Hinata ya.." Inari mulai membuka mulutnya, membuat jantungku berdebar lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

"Apa kau mengenalnya?" Potongku, sungguh aku tidak sabar mendengar jawabannya.

"Mungkin kau salah kelas. Di kelasku tidak ada siswi bernama Hinata"

BLAM!

Jantungku rasanya berhenti berdenyut sekarang. Jelas-jelas aku melihatnya di kelas itu, tapi kenapa tidak ada yang mengenalnya? Bahkan seseorang dari kelas yang samapun tetap tidak mengetahuinya. Tidak mungkinkan dia itu hantu? Hinata, aku mohon kau jelaskan ini. Sungguh aku sangat bingung, entah apa lagi yang bisa aku katakan untuk menjelaskan bahwa aku ini mengenalmu, bahwa kau itu memang benar-benar ada..

BRAK!

"Ada apa ini!?"

Semua menoleh termasuk aku, memandang seorang pria yang tadi menggebrak pintu. Aku kenal siapa orang dengan suara teriakan seperti itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hiruzen-sama? Pria tua bangka itu, selalu ada dalam kondisi terburukku. Atau.. Mungkin dia bisa membantu!

"Ada apa ini Naruto? Aku lihat kau begitu saja lari dari panggung. Kau tau, para kolega mengomentari rindakan sembronomu itu?!" Serunya keras. Sepertinya ia marah. Pasti marah karena memang yang tadi aku lakukan adalah tindakan bodoh. Para kolega bisa-bisa membatalkan penyumbangan dana ini.

Aku segera berdiri, lalu melangkahkan kakiku untuk mendekat kearahnya. "Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaanmu, bolehkah aku bertanya terlebih dahulu?" Pintaku dengan keringat dingin yang sudah menetes melewati keningku. Berharap Hiruzen-sama tidak menjawab seperti yang lainnya.

"Cepat, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Naruto?!"

Dengan nafas yang semakin berat, aku sedikit melonggarkan dasiku, agar suaraku terdengar lebih tenang dan tidak berat. Kemudian aku mulai pada pertanyaanku. "Saat kau melewati gudang musik, bukankah kau mendengar ada dua orang yang sedang memainkan piano bukan?-" Aku sengaja menggantungkan kalimatku, sedangkan Hiruzen-sama hanya mengangguk dengan raut wajah yang mulai berubah. "Kau memasuki gudang musik, dan kau hanya menemukan aku disana. Kau bilang ada orang lain disana selain aku, walaupun aku menjawab tidak ada kau masih memaksa untuk mengecek gudang. Akhirnya kau menyuruhku menyingkir, karena kau curiga dengan lemari yang berada dibelakangku. Setelah kau buka, apa yang kau lihat Hiruzen-sama? Kau melihat seorang gadis berambut indigo panjangkan? Maknya kau memarahiku agar cepat keluar dari tempat itu?" Tanyaku dengan nada setenang mungkin.

"Tidak, aku hanya melihat papan nama kepala sekolah terdahulu. Papan nama yang selama ini aku cari. Aku kira kau yang menyembunyikannya karena aku melihatmu begitu tegang. Tapi ternyata petugas kebersihan disini yang menaruhnya dilemari itu. Makanya aku tidak melanjutkan acara marah-marahku padamu Naruto" Jawabnya santai, sambil memandangku dengan tatapannya yang menjijikan.

Ini tidak mungkin terjadi! Jelas-jelas aku menyembunyikan Hinata disana, dan jelas-jelas Hiruzen-sama membukanya. Pasti Hiruzen-sama melihatnya, pasti melihat Hinata disana. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi padaku? Apa aku sedang mengigau seperti yang dikatakan Hidan, apa aku ini sudah gila? Tapi jika itu hanya sekedar halusinasi, kenapa efeknya begitu nyata? Hinata terlalu nyata jika disebut halusinasi dalam fikiranku..

'Secret, tanyakan itu pada Jiraya-sensei. Kau pasti akan mengerti '

Kenapa kata-kata itu, kenapa kata-kata itu tiba-tiba saja terpikirkan di kepalaku. Apa artinya ini? Dan kenapa Hinata memanggil Jii-san dengan panggilan sensei? Apa Hinata mengenal jii-san. Kalau begitu ini hal yang bagus, aku bisa menanyakan ini dengan jii-san.

**TOBECONTINUE...**

**Waaahhhhh...! Gomen! Gomen! Udah nunggu lama tapi cuma publish satu chapie... Gomen ya! Kesibukan sekolah yang membuatku begini menderita. Gomen lagi karena blum sempat balas riview kalian readers, moga ga bosen baca ya^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

**Author : San Yumaru**

**Main Cast : NaruHina**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**# SECRET/7 #**

Ada banyak pertanyaan yang memutar melewati pikiranku, segelintir hal yang aku coba pertahankan walaupun hal itu sama sekali tidak aku mengerti. Sambil terduduk diam, aku memikirkan semua itu. Tentang Hinata yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang, tentang kenyataan semua orang tidak mengenal siapa itu Hinata, tentang apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi. Rasanya ini akan menjadi sebuah kejutan yang sangat mengejutkanku.

Pandangan mataku yang sedari tadi kosong kini bergulir kearah jam tangan yang sedang melingkat erat ditanganku. Sudah pukul empat pagi, tapi aku belum juga mengantuk. Sejak kejadian kemarin malam, dua hari ini aku tidak tidur. Banyanknya pertanyaan dan asumsi di otakku membuat semua rasa kantuk itu tidak terasa. Mungkin sebentar lagi semua ini akan terjawab, dengan kedatangan jii-san dan Neji sebentar lagi.

Pippp... Pippp...

"Hallo?"

"Berapa kali aku harus memencet bel rumahmu anak bodoh! Cepat bukakan pintu!"

Pip!

Dengan malas aku mulai beranjak dari dudukku, berjalan menuju pintu masuk di bawah. Entah kenapa badanku bisa selemas ini, bahkan berjalan menuruni tanggapun rasanya sangat berat. Apa ini efek dari hilang Hinata? Aku tidak menyangka akan memberikan pengaruh seperti ini. Apakah ini berlebihan?

Clek..

Aku melihat jii-san berdiri di depan pintu sambil menenteng koper kerjanya, raut wajahnya menyiratkan kalau dia sedang merasa kesal sekarang. Dan tanpa kata sambutan dariku-pun jii-san segera masuk, dan duduk untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya.

"Kau tau, aku hampir mati kedinginan diluar sana. Sebenarnya dimana telingamu? Sudah ratusan kali aku menekan bel!" Racau jii-san dengan mata yang menatap tajam kearahku.

"Gomen" Ucapku, entah terdengar atau tidak.

"Memangnya apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku? Hingga tengah malam menelfon dan menyuruhku ke Jepang, Naruto? Apa kau ingin cepat-cepat pindah ke Juilliard?" Tanya jii-san, dengan pandangan yang tak lagi tajam. Kini ia tengah duduk disebelahku, dan menatapku dengan bingung.

"Apa kau tau, sebuah instrumen berjudul 'secret'?" Jawabku tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari kedua belah kakiku.

"Tentu, itu instrumen buatan muridku"

DEGH!

Kenapa, kenapa jantung ini tiba-tiba berdebar-debar seperti ini. Apa yang salah dengan ucapan jii-san tadi- Tunggu! Hinata, bukankah Hinata memanggil jii-san dengan sebutan sensei? Apakah, apakah... Ahk! Tidak mungkin! Aku tidak pernah tau jii-san menjadi guru, jadi tidak mungkin Hinata adalah muridnya. Lagi pula jii-san selalu menolak jika ada orang yang meminta diajari olehnya selain aku, jadi mana mungkin Hinata itu muridnya.

"Murid? Sejak kapan jii-san menjadi guru? Bukankah satu-satunya murid jii-san adalah aku. Jadi, tidak mungkin ada murid yang lain." Seruku, yang kini menatap wajah jii-san yang sedang tersenyum.

"Well, jii-san dulu pernah menjadi guru. Jii-san pernah mengajar di Konoha Art University, dimana kau bersekolah sekarang. Tapi itu sudah dua puluh tahun lalu" Balas jii-san, dengan senyuman yang terus tertuju kearahku.

"Lalu kenapa jii-san berhenti menjadi guru? Dan kenapa aku tidak pernah tau kalau jii-san itu pernah menjadi guru?" Tanyaku dengan sederet pertanyaan yang ada di otakku saat ini.

Jii-san menghela nafas pelan, seperti ada sesuatu hal berat yang tidak ingin ia katakan. Lalu jii-san membuka kopernya, dan mengambil beberapa map kemudian disodorkan kearahku.

"Karena murid kesayanganku meninggal, aku jadi kehilangan minat mengajar. Memang hal yang sangat sepele, namun entah kenapa itu sangat berpengaruh bagiku. Dia adalah murid kesayanganku, dia memiliki bakat musik yang hebat sepertimu Naruto. Tapi sayang, dia harus meninggal karena penyakit asma yang ia derita" Aku bisa dengar ada nada kepiluan saat jii-san mengucapkan itu. Entah seberapa sayang jii-san pada muridnya itu sampai bisa seperti itu.

Aku mulai membuka map yang diberikan jii-san tadi, map itu berisikan album kenangan, dengan sampul bertuliskan "Konoha Art University 1993". Halaman pertama sampai lima berisikan foto-foto kegiatan murid pada saat itu, sedangkan halaman selanjutnya berisikan foto guru dan murid satu persatu. Aku memandangi satu persatu wajah yang terpajang disana, ada beberapa orang yang aku kenal, seperti Otohoki, Miuji, Kenta, Mayu, dan banyak lagi, yang sekarang sudah menjadi musisi dunia. Saat sampai pada halaman tengah ada secarik kertas berwarna coklat, dengan not-not balok yang tersusun rapih disana, dan 'secret'.. Apa ini instrumen berjudul secret yang Hinata katakan waktu itu?

Aku membatu melihat kalimat itu, seakan kalimat itu mampu menghentikan denyut jantungku. Setelah beberapa saat terdiam karena tulisan secret itu, aku kembali membuka halaman selanjutya untuk kembali meneliti album kenangan jii-san. Ada beberapa foto jii-san dengan murid-muridnya. Sepertinya dulu jii-san adalah salah satu guru terfavorit disana, terbukti disini banyak menyajikan foto jii-san dengan banyak murid. Tapi tunggu dulu, ada salah satu wajah, wajah seorang gadis cantik yang aku kenal.. Dia, sangat mirip dengan Hinata. Dan dia sedang berdiri disamping jii-san dengan senyuman yang selama ini memabukanku. Ini sudah patut dipertanyakan! Aku harus, aku harus menanyakannya.

"Jii-san?" Panggilku, setelah jii-san menoleh aku langsung menyodorkan halaman dimana jii-san dan wanita yang mirip Hinata itu dipajang. "Siapa gadis ini?" Lanjutku dengan pertanyaan yang mungkin akan membuat kebingungan ini sedikit terjawab.

"Itu murid kesayanganku-"

"Hinata Hyuuga?!" Lagi-lagi aku memotong ucapan jii-san.

Aku lihat wajah jii-san sangat terkejut, dia seakan mengekpresikan wajah tak percaya padaku. "Bagaimana kau tau namanya Naruto? Dia memang Hinata, murid kesayanganku" Ucap jii-san dengan lembut.

Ini, ini sungguh tidak mungkin! Bila Hinata adalah murid jii-san pada tahun 1993, mana mungkin dia bisa disini sekarang. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi! Ini adalah kebohongan, aku tidak mempercayai ini semua!

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!" Aku mencoba teriak sekeras-kerasnya, menjambak rambutku prustasi dengan kenyataan ini. Otakku rasanya buntu dan mati mendengar ucapan jii-san tadi. Munggkinkah hanya namanya yang sama? Tapi, tidak mungkin wajahnya semirip itu! Sungguh tidak masuk akal! Apa sekarang aku mulai kehilangan kewarasanku.

"Tenanglah Naruto! Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu!" Seru jii-san yang mencoba menenangkanku. Tapi rasanya itu tidak membantu, ini tidak akan membantu sama sekal.

Teeeettttttt...

Neji..

Segera saja aku berlari kearah pintu, dan membuka knopnya dengan sedikit gemetar.

Clek..

Aku melihat Neji disana, dengan seorang gadis dan tatapannya yang tidak bisa aku artikan. "Naruto, tentang Hinata yang kau tanyakan kemarin, mungkin-"

"Kau mengenalnyakan Neji! Kau juga dari keluarga Hyuuga, kau pasti mengenal Hinatakan?! Tolong jawab pertanyaanku dengan jawaban yang masuk akal! Hinata benar-benar ada kan Neji?! Dia tidak mungkin hanya ilusi!" Aku tidak bisa tahan lagi emosiku, aku tidak mungkin menunggu Neji melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan jawaban yang akan membuatku bertambah bingung. Lalu aku merasakan tangan jii-san menarikku dari hadapan Neji, dan mengunci gerakanku agar aku tidak berontak.

"Tenanglah kau kuso! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu Naruto! Kenapa kau menyebut-nyebut nama Hinata." Seru jii-san dengan nada menusuk, hingga dapat membuatku diam seketika.

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, Neji akhirnya membuka mulut. "Aku memang tidak mengenal Hinata. Tapi aku tau siapa dia, dan mungkin sepupuku bisa menjelaskan semuanya.." Ucap Neji, mempersilahkan gadis yang ada dibelakangnya untuk menghadap padaku.

"Ahayou, mungkin aku bisa menjelaskan semua ini padamu" Ucap gadis itu, lalu kami berempat menuju ruang tamu untuk membicarakan semua ini. Dan kali ini aku harus mengontrol emosiku agar tidak meledak-ledak, walaupun mungkin aku tidak sesabar itu.

"Siapa kau?" Tanyaku sinis. Melihat wajah gadis yang dibawa Neji mirip dengan Hinata membuatku sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Aku Hanabi Hyuuga" Jawabnya.

Aku melirik kearah Neji dan jii-san, lalu pandanganku kembali pada gadis bernama Hanabi yang ada dihadapanku ini. Aku menatapnya lekat-lekat, tidak ingin melewatkan sedikitpun lekuk wajahnya yang mengingatkanku dengan Hinata.

"Apa benar, kau yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki?" Kini Hanabi balas bertanya, dan aku jawab dengan anggukan kecil. "Kami-sama, kau benar-benar mirip seperti apa yang digambarkan nee-chan waktu itu. Aku sungguh tidak percaya nee-chan bisa menggambarkan seseorang dari masa depan" Gumamnya, yang kini berbalik menatapku lekat-lekat. Apa yang sedang gadis ini rencanakan...

"Sepertinya aku mengenalmu, Hanabi" Jii-san kini angkat bicara.

Lalu Hanabi tersenyum "Hai, kau memang mengenalku Jiraya-sama. Aku Hanabi, adik dari Hinata-nee. Apa anda ingat?" Jawab Hanabi lalu sahuti dengan anggukan jii-san, membuatku membelalakan mata mendengarnya.

"Aku mohon cepat jelaskan semua ini dengan cepat! Aku tidak ingin ini menjadi semakin bingung!" Tegasku kasar sambil menggebrak meja. Aku memang sudah sangat tidak sabar mendengar semua penjelasan ini.

Hanabipun kembali tersenyum kearahku, lalu ia menyodorkan selembar kertas yang bergambarkan sketsa wajahku disana. "Ini lukisan Hinata-nee duapuluh tahun lalu. Hinata-nee pernah berkata bahwa aku pasti akan menjumpai pria dalam sketsa ini suatu saat nanti, dan pria dalam sketsa itu adalah pria yang sangat Hinata-nee cintai. Saat itu usiaku masih enam tahun, jadi aku tidak terlalu paham apa yang Hinata-nee ucapkan. Tadinya aku hanya menyimpan sketsa ini sebagai kenang-kenangan dari Hinata-nee. Tapi kemarin Neji datang kerumah, dia menanyakan apa ada dari keluarga Hyuuga yang bernama Hinata. Dan saat itulah aku paham benar arti dari ucapan Hinata-nee waktu itu. Bahwa kau memang benar-benar ada, walaupun setelah duapuluh tahun lamanya dari waktu saat Hinata-nee menggambar sketsa itu. Sebelum dia pergi "

"Jadi maksudmu Hinata hidup dua puluh tahun yang lalu? Ini sungguh tidak bisa di percaya, jangan berbohong padaku nona! Jangan bodohi aku!" Bantahku. Jelas saja aku sangat tidak terima dengan pernyataan nya bahwa Hinata berasal dari masa yang berbeda, bahkan masa yang sangat jauh. Memangnya aku ini anak kecilyang bisa dibodohi.

"Tunggu, tunggu!" Tiba-tiba jii-san melontarkan selaan keras, lalu ia menunjuk kearahku. "Apa yang kau maksud dengan membodohimu? Apa yang merasuki pikiranmu hingga kau begitu ngotot mempertanyakan Hinata, seakan kau sangat mengenalnya dekat?!" Lanjut jii-san setengah berteriak.

"Aku memang mengenalnya, aku sangat amat mengenalnya!"

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengenalnya jika Hinata saja sudah tidak ada didunia ini lagi!"

DEGH!

T-tidak ada didunia ini lagi.. Berarti dia sudah meninggal. Tapi tidak mungkin yang selama ini bersamaku adalah hantunya, itu sangat amat konyol. Kami-sama, apa yang coba kau permainkan pada hidupku? Sungguh jika ini terus terjadi, ini akan membuatku gila! Ini sangat tidak masuk akal!

"Naruto-san, apa kau benar mengenal Hinata-nee? Maksudku, Hinata-nee sudah meninggal duapuluh tahun lalu, jadi bagaimana kau bisa mengenalnya?" Aku bisa dengar, gadis bernama Hanabi itu mencoba berucap dengan nada hati-hati. Aku sangat paham dia melakukan itu untuk membuat emosiku sedikit tenang. Tapi aku rasa percuma, karena emosiku sudah sangat meledak-ledak saat ini.

Aku mengatur nafas perlahan, membiarkan semua keringat membasahi wajahku saat ini. Gugup dan takut, perasaan itulah yang sedang menderaku. Setelah ku rasa cukup, lalu aku kembali membuka mulutku, "Di gudang, ya, saat itu aku bertemu dengan Hinata digudang.. Dia sedang memainkan suatu instrumen yang sangat indah. Setelah bertemu sesekali dengannya, akhirnya kami menjadi teman.. Kami berduel, kami bercanda, kami berbincang.. Dia tersenyum dengan senyuman yang memabukanku. Mata lavendernya, aroma tubuhnya yang beraroma vanilla.. Aku ingat semua tentangnya.. Hinata, sebenarnya dimana kau...!" Geramku, sedikit menjambak pelan rambut pirangku yang memang sudah berantakan. Lalu ku rasakan sebuah tangan halus menepuk pundaku, ketika aku melirik ternyata Hanabi, Hanabi yang tengah tersenyum kearahku.

"Naruto-san, aku memang tidak menyangka kau mengenal jauh Hinata-nee. Tapi tidak mungkinkan orang yang sudah meninggal hidup kembali. Mungkin itu adalah ilusimu" Ilusi! Ilusi katanya?! Cukup sudah, aku memang sudah tidak tahan lagi!

"Jadi, apa kau pikir aku bercanda Hanabi-san? Apa kau anggap aku ini sudah gila! Jika aku bercanda tidak mungkin aku akan seperti ini! Aku tidak bisa percaya ini kau tau! Kenyataannya Hinata memang sudah meninggal dua puluh tahun lalu, tapi kenyataanpun menunjukan bahwa ia hidup dimasa sekarang! Dan aku mengenalnya, aku mencintainya, aku menyayanginya! Kenyataan darimu sungguh tidak bisa aku terima, aku tidak percaya jika Hinata sudah meniggal dan hidup dimasa yang jauh sebelumku!" Tukasku keras, membuat semua orang yang ada disekitarku terlihat terkejut. Memang ini keyataan yang aku alami, dan ini tidak bisa di anggap sebuah kebohongan.

"Kau tidak mungkin mengenal Hinata Naruto, kau hanya mengigau-"

"Apa yang harus aku buktikan!" Teriakku yang segera menyekat kalimat jii-san yang belum sempurna. "Hinata memiliki rambut berwarna indigo dengan aroma bunga lavender, dia memiliki mata amestys, bibir mungil yang merah, pipi yang ranum, kulit putih yang sedikit pucat, bicara yang sedikit terbata, dan dia suka memainkan instrumen milik Yiruma. Apa itu cukup walaupun aku tidak bisa menunjukannya secara jelas?! Apa itu cukup membuat kalian percaya bahwa aku memang benar-benar mengenal Hinata?!"

"Ini kacau, sebenarnya apa yang kau alami Naruto?"

"Aaarrrrrggghhhh!" Aku menjambak rambutku keras. Ini tidak bisa dimasukan dalam logika! Jika Hinata sudah meninggal, tidak mungkin ia datang padaku dengan senyuman damainya. Tidak mungkin ia datang padaku dengan segudang rasa yang aku miliki saat ini. Kami-sama, aku mohon luruskan ini..

"_Aku mengidap penyakit asma, dan bulan kemarin aku baru selesai check up. Dokter bilang aku harus istirahat"_

"_Naruto-kun, Aku ingin bicara sesuatu, tapi janji kau tidak akan marah, kau harus percaya padaku"_

"_Aku hanya bisa mengatakan, 'gomenne-sai' padamu, karena aku telah membohongimu"_

"_Aku, bukanlah gadis dari masamu. Aku hanyalah gadis yang memutar waktu, membawa kisah dengan kebohongan, tanpa ada kejujuran-"_

"_Apa yang kau katakan Hinata?"_

"_Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padamu, aku sungguh tidak bisa. Tapi, suatu hari nanti ini semua akan terjelaskan, tentang kata 'kebohongan' yang aku masud tadi"_

"_Secret, tanyakan itu pada Jiraya-sensei. Kau pasti akan mengerti."_

Kata-kata itu, terus terngiang dikepalaku saat ini, membuatku semakin depresi.. Hinata aku mohon, jika kita bisa bertemu lagi, tolong jelaskan semua ini padaku. Aku ingin kau katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ini insiden yang sangat membuatku tertekan, tertekan karena kau tiba-tiba saja menghilang, dan tertekan karena kenyataan yang mengatakan kau telah tiada. Tanpa aku sadari pipiku sudah basah karena bulir air yang baru saja menetes dari mataku. Hatiku benar-benar terkoyak mendengar semua yang tidak masuk diakal ini..

"_Aku, bukanlah gadis dari masamu. Aku hanyalah gadis yang memutar waktu, membawa kisah dengan kebohongan, tanpa ada kejujuran"_

Gadis yang memutar waktu, membawa kisah kebohongan, tanpa ada kejujuran.. Damn! Hinata memang hidup duapuluh tahun lalu, kini semua seakan jelas dipikiranku, tentang pemutar waktu itu..

"_Tentang piano esstrela itu, apa kau pernah mendengar gosipnya?", "Piano itu, pemiliknya adalah orang yang membangun sekolah ini. Dan katanya, jika kau berhasil menemukan sebuah melodi rahasia yang judulnya, ehhmmmm... Entahlah judulnya apa. Tapi orang-orang bilang, jika kau berhasil menemukan melodi itu, maka kau akan bisa pergi kemasa depan. Dimanapun tempat yang kau mau, namun melodi itu hanya bisa di mainkan pada piano esstrela"_

Apakah instrumen berjudul secret itu adalah melodi rahasia esstrela? Melodi yang membawa Hinata kemasaku? Hinata juga pernah mengatakan kalau aku tidak boleh memainkan instrumen secret di piano esstrela. Jadi bagaimana jika aku memainkannya untuk pergi kemasa Hinata, agar aku bisa terus bersamanya.

"Hanabi, tanggal berapa Hinata meninggal?" Tanyaku tiba-tiba, sambil menyeka air mata yang tadi keluar dari mataku.

"T-tanggal 16 Agustus, tepatnya hari ini" Jawab Hanabi dengan sigap.

"Tepatnya dimana dia meninggal, Hanabi?"

"Ano... H-hinata-nee meninggal di gudang musik sekolah pukul 7 pagi, setelah ia kabur dari rumah sakit-"

Binggo! Itulah yang aku mau!

Segera saja aku berlari dan meraih jaket orange-ku yang tergantung di belakang pintu, setelah sebelumnya aku mengantongi melodi secret itu, meninggalkan orang-orang yang tengah menatap heran kearahku.

"Anak bodoh! Mau kemana kau?!" Teriak jii-san tepat saat aku ingin membuka pintu.

Aku sedikit mengembangkan senyum simpulku, lalu menjawa pertanyaan jii-san. "Aku ingin menemui Hinata, dan menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi"

"Setelah tadi kau berteriak, sekarang kau pergi seenaknya! Dasar kau-"

Masa bodoh apa yang jii-san lontarkan kepadaku, aku tidak peduli lagi. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah aku harus segera pergi kesekolah untuk memainkan instrumen secret, menjemput Hinata sebelum ini semua terlambat. Hinata, aku mohon tunggu aku!

**::::: SECRET/7# :::::::**

Dengan terburu-buru aku memacu motorku sekencang mungkin, menembus dingin dan kabut saat ini. Rasa dingin yang menjalar, aku sungguh tidak menghiraukannya. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah aku harus cepat sampai kesekolah, memainkan insrtumen itu dan bertemu Hinata sebelum terlambat.

Ohh tidak jangan! Aku sunggu lupa kalau motorku ini kehabisan bensin. Damn! Disaat seperti ini kenapa harus begini, padalah kondisinya sudah sangat genting! Tak mau ambil pusing aku langsung turun dari motor dan segera berlari menelantarkan motorku di tengah jalan. Toh jarak dari tempatku kesekolah tidak jauh lagi, mungkin dapat ditempuh duapuluh menit dengan berlari.

Sebenarnya saat ini aku sudah sangat lelah, sangat amat lelah.. Disamping aku belum istirahat malam ini, aku juga sudah merasa tidak sanggup dikalau nanti aku terlambat. Tidak Naruto, kau tidak boleh menyerah saat ini, masih banyak pertanyaan di benakmu yang belum terjawab. Tidak ada yang boleh merusak semangatmu, ya tidak ada!

"Aarrrrggghhhh!" Aku memacu kedua kakiku semakin kencang, kencang, dan kencang. Tak peduli jantungku yang mulai sakit karena menghirup udara dingin saat ini. Kakiku memang terasa mati, lututku sudah lemas, tapi aku harus terus berlari sebelum waktu Hinata datang.

Lariku segera melamban ketika aku sampai pada pintu gerbang sekolah, tak lama kemudian langkahku-pun berhenti. Manik shappireku segera terbelalak lebar. Alat beratnya sudah mulai bekerja, berarti sebentar lagi gudang musik akan di hancurkan untuk membuat ruang kelas baru. Dan piano itu, piano esstrela yang dapat mempertemukanku dengan Hinata sebentar lagi akan hancur. Tidak ada waktu! Aku harus bertemu Hinata, aku tidak akan peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

"Hey kau yang disana! Dilarang masuk, di dalam sangat berbahaya!" Teriak pekerja kontraktor yang memergokiku. Sial! Ada saja yang menjadi halangan.

Dengan gemetar aku mencoba mengatur nafasku yang tersendal. Jika aku memberi alasan pasti tetap saja tidak akan diizinkan, dan membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Baiklah, cukup berlari melewati dua tangga dan kau akan sampai Naruto. Tidak waktu untuk membuang waktumu sekarang, kau harus cepat!

"Gomenne-sai!" Teriakku seraya memacu kedua kakiku kembali, menghiraukan pekerja kontruksi yang terus meneriakiku dengan lantang.

"_Naruto-kun... Naruto-kun..."_

Damn it! Jangan ingatkan sekarang, jangan ingatkan aku tentang Hinata!

Piiipp... Piippp!

Ada apa lagi ini?

**From : (nomor tak dikenal)**

**16/08/2013. 06.15**

**Hinata-nee di temukan pukul tujuh tepat. Cepatlah Naruto-san, aku percaya padamu bahwa kau mengenal Hinata-nee**

**Hanabi..**

'Hanabi... Terimakasih!'

BRAKH!

Aku membuka pintu gudang dengan kasar, lalu mengedarkan pandanganku kesegala penjuru ruangan. Sepi~ Dan kelihatannya setengah ruangan ini sudah dihancurkan. Astaga! Pianonya..

Aku kembali berlari kearah piano esstrela itu, dan segera membaca not yang tertera pada instrumen secret yang jii-san berikan. Not yang rumit, tapi aku harus cepat memainkannya, sebelum waktunya terlambat...

"N-naruto-kun..."

Jariku berhenti menekan tust-tust piano, mataku berhenti membaca not, dan rasanya jantunggku berhenti berdetak saat ini. Suara itu... Apa itu ilusi...

"Itu bukanlah ilusi, kumohon berbaliklah.."

Aku menelan ludah berat saat tubuhku mulai berbalik, mungkinkah benar itu Hinata.. Aku mohon kali ini saja, izinkan aku bertemu dan memandangnya.. Sebelum waktunya benar-benar datang...

Dan pada akhirnya senyumku akhirnya mengembang, menatap siapa yang tengah ada di hadapanku saat ini.. Ini benar-benar kenyataan. Lihat, dia kini sedang tersenyum kearahku, dengan senyumnya yang lembut..

"Hinata.." Ucapku lirih, dengan air mata yang mengalir bebas di pipiku. Akhirnya, aku bisa melihat wajahnya lagi, sebelum dia pergi selama-lamanya.

Hinata mendekat kearahku, lalu memelukku dengan erat. Aku menyesap aroma tubuhnya yang harum, sebelum aroma itu hilang dan takan pernah aku hirup lagi. Rasanya sangat hangat walau tangan Hinata terasa sedikit dingin. Hinata meremas punggunggku dengan kuat, sampai kulitku terasa nyeri. Tapi tak apa, hitung-hitung kenangan dari Hinata nanti.

"Naruto-kunh..." Lirih Hinata, serasa cairan hangat itu menetes dan mengenai jaketku.

Cengkraman Hinata yang semakin kuat di punggungku membuatku melepaskan pelukannya. Bukan, bukan karena sakit, tapi karena aku ingin memandanga wajahnya, memandang wajah cantik yang penuh kelembutan itu..

"Di pagi buta seperti ini kau malah berkeliaran. Kau, melarikan diri dari rumah sakit, benar bukan?" Godaku, sembari menyentuh pipi halusnya dengan tanganku. Sedangkan Hinata hanya memandangku dengan tatapan 'ada apa?'. Mungkin dia bingung kenapa aku mengetahuinya. "Kau gadis yang nakal, padahal orang tuamu sangat khawatir dengan keadaanmu ini. Maksudku, biarkan aku yang menyusulmu, di waktumu. Biar aku yang kesana untuk melihat kondisimu yang sebenarnya. Aku sudah bertemu dengan adikmu Hanabi, dan dia yang memberi tahukanku tentangmu" Jawabku sejelas mungkin, tapi tatapan Hinata yang seperti itu masih saja tertuju padaku.

Beberapa detik memandangku, mata Hinata lalu terpejam dan kembali memelukku. "Aku tau kau akan mencariku, Naruto-kun. Maafkan aku karena menghilang begitu saja dan membuatmu bingung. Maafkan aku juga karena telah membohongimu, aku tidak memberitahukan hal yang sebenarnya bahwa aku datang dari masa lalu. Maafkan aku Naruto-kun.." Lagi, Hinata berucap dengan nada getir, membuat senyum kecut menghiasi wajahku ini.

"Hey, hey, jangan begitu. Tak perlu minta maaf aku pasti akan memaafkanmu kok. Kau tau, aku hampir saja mati karena kehilanganmu" Balasku berharap sedikit membuat suasana hati Hinata yang buruk sedikit membaik. Ahhh... Walaupun hati ini sakit karena mengetahui hal yang sebentar lagi akan terjadi, tapi aku harus tetap terlihat kuat dihadapan Hinata. Aku tidak mau Hinata menganggapku pria yang lemah.

"Gomenne..." Ucap Hinata lembut.

Aku memejamkan mata, merasakan angin yang mendesir melewati kami berdua. Hinata, sepertinya ia tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya dariku, malah yang aku rasakan saat ini pelukannya semakin kuat. Kau, gadis yang unik Hinata.

"Hahhhh... Haahhhh...Uhuk! Haaahhhahhh... Nah-ruh-toh...?"

Suara berat, tarikan nafas yang serak. Dan dekapan Hinata terasa sedikit melonggar.. Apa-

"Hinata? Hinata? Apa yang terjadi padamu?!" Tanyaku cemas melihat Hinata yang tiba-tiba terduduk dihadapanku sambil memegangi dadanya. Dan itu membuatku melirik kearah jam tangan yang melingkar di tanganku.

_06.55_

Oh tidak!

"Hinata! Dimana anhalermu?! Dimana alat itu?!" Bentakku sambil meletakan kepala Hinata yang sudah lemas di lenganku. Kami-sama, wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat sekali...

Dan Hinata-pun segera menggeleng, dan menjawabku dengan senyumannya. "Tidahk.. Inih memang sudah waktu-ku untuk pergi. Haaahhhh... Aku, aku sudah tau.. Cepat pergi dari sini ruangan ini akan segera dihancurkan. Cepat pergilah Narutoh-kunh..."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan hah! Kau pikir aku akan meninggalkanmu disini sendirian! Aku juga tau ini sudah waktumu, jadi biarkanlah," Aku kembali menelan ludah berat, dan mengatur nafasku yang mulai takkaruan. "Biarkan aku ikut bersamamu Hinata!"

BRAK!

Dinding sebelah timur sudah hancur berantakan, akibat bola baja yang baru saja terayuh dari mesin berat di bawah sana. Tapi aku tidak akan gentar, aku rela mati jika itu bersama Hinata.

Dengan erat aku memeluk Hinata. Air mataku kini semuanya terayun bebas membasahi wajahku, dan sebagian menetes mengani rambut Hinata. Ini sungguh menyebalkan!

"Kau, sebenarnya sudah mengenalku. Tapi mungkin kau terlalu muda saat itu. Jiraya-sensei, saat perpisahan itu, dia membawa seorang bayi kecil dengan rambut pirang yang lucu. Pria kecil yang kini mungkin sedang tertidur pulas di ranjang kecilnya yang lembut, dengan mainan lucu yang menemaninya. Tapi lihatlah sekarang? Dia sedang ada dihadapanku dan memeluku sambil menangis. Cucu Jiraya-sensei, kini telah tumbuh menjadi pria yang tampan di masanya. Kehidupan itu terus berputar Naruto. Aku yang menerobos waktu sudah menyalahi aturan yang ada, aku melanggar kodrat kami-sama dengan melihat masa depan, di tambah aku tak lagi hidup di masa depan itu. Biarkanlah waktu berjalan, dan berubah dengan semestinya. Dimana masa depan akan menjadi kejutan, dan masa lalu akan menjadi sejarah. Jangan pernah kau ingin tau masa depanmu seperti apa, karena jika kau tau maka itu tidak akan menarik lagi. Biarlah waktu berjalan, dan berubah semestinya. Na-ru-to-U-zu-ma-ki, aku mohon jadilah pria yang kuat, pria yang lebih baik lagi. Kepergianku bukanlah akhir dari hidupmu, karena hidupmu masih akan terus berjalan bersama waktu yang mengalir. Jika, jika kau juga mati, maka semua kenangan tentangku akan ikut mati bersamamu, dan tidak akan bisa kau ingat lagi. Semua kenangan yang pernah aku tinggalkan bersamamu akan lenyap. Tapi jika kau terus hidup, maka semua kenangan tentangku akan terus hidup bersamamu, bersama dengan waktu yang mengalir. Aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan. Tapi aku harus pergi sendirian, kau harus terus disini untuk meneruskan segalanya. Jadi kau harus tetap hidup untuk semua kenangan tentangku. Aku tau mungkin ini akan sangat menyakitkan dan menyiksamu, tapi kau harus bisa terima itu. Ingatlah semua perkataanku, bahwa semua kenangan tentangku akan terus menemanimu dan hidup bersamamu" Ucap Hinata dengan senyumnya yang membuatku tidak mampu membantah, tak mampu menjawab. Hinata...

"Jangan! Aku mohon jangan pergi Hinata!" Jeritku sekeras mungkin. Namun kini aku ingin melihat wajahnya untuk terakhir kali, dan aku ingin tabah seperti pesan terakhir yang Hinata titipkan padaku. Sedikit demi sedikit serpihan cahaya memudar dari tubuh Hinata. Serpihan cahaya kelap-kelip itu terlihat melambung keatas bersamaan dengan tubuh Hinata yang makin terkikis. Hinata akan hilang, dan aku hanya bisa melihatnya dengan air mata yang membendung di mataku.

Aku ngenggam tangannya, aku usap rambutnya dengan lembut, dan aku hirup aroma vanilla itu dalam-dalam. Ingin rasanya aku berontak, dan ingin rasanya aku memeluk tubuh Hinata dengan erat agar ia tak pergi. Namun senyumannya membuatku tidak bisa melakukan apapun, senyumanku mengalahkan aku yang keras kepala ini. Dan lihat, kini tangan halus yang aku genggam ikut membaur dengan cahaya, membuatku menyentuh tanganku sediri. Hinata.. aku sungguh tidak bisa...

"Teruslah hidup, dan jangan menyesali ini, jasadku akan kembali kemasaku. Aku, sangat mencintaimu Naruto..." Kata-kata itulah yang terakhir Hinata ucapkan, lalu seluruh tubuhnya hilang dan hanya bersisakan cahaya kelap-kelip itu...

Hinata...

BLAM!

Ting...ting...ting...

Suara alunan musik terdengar sangat damai, dari salah satu ruangan di rumah sakit Konoha ini. Nada-nada pilu yang dimainkan lewat kotak musik itu membuat siapapun yang melewati rungan tersebut akan berhenti sejenak. Bersama dengan seorang pria yang tengah berbaring di atas ranjang, dimana kotak musik bernada pilu itu terpangku di kedua lututnya. Melamun, dengan mata yang terlihat sangat kosong dan hampa, ikut mengiringi melody pilu yang tengah bermain saat ini.

'clek!'

"Konichiwa! Ogenki deshuka?" Sapa seorang pria yang baru saja memasuki ruangan pria yang tengah termenung tadi. Namun sepertinya sapaannya itu tidak dianggap, karena pria yang dia sapa masih saja sibuk dengan lamunan kosongnya.

"Jangan begitu bocah,"Pria itu berjalan bersamaan dengan seorang wanita yang melingkar di pergelangannya. Dan kini pria itu berada di sampig pria yang tengah termenung, lalu menepuk puncak kepalanya. Dan tak lama kemudian pria itu kembali membuka mulutnya. "Aku tau ini sangat berat, dia memang sangat berharga bagimu. Tapi janganlah kau memikirkan dirimu sendiri, pikirkan juga dia yang sekarang sedang melihatmu dari tempat kami-sama diatas sana. Dia pasti akan merasa sangat sedih lho!"

Dan seketika itupun pria itu segera memandang kearah pria yang baru saja berbicara padanya. "Tau apa kau, cih!" Balasnya kasar.

"Hei, perpisahan memang hal yang sangat menyakitkan. Aku juga pernah ditinggalkan onee-chan dulu. Awalnya memang sedih, tapi percayalah, waktu yang mengalir akan membuatmu paham akan semua yang telah terjadi" Ujar seorang wanita berusaha membantu pria yang menjadi tunangannya. Walaupun tunangannya itu lebih muda.

"Yo Konohamaru! Aku punya sesuatu yang mungkin akan membuatu mengerti. Walaupun itu bukan asli karanganku, melainkan dari orang yang sangat berharga bagi kami berdua, yang kini sudah ada bersama kakekmu diatas sana" Ucap pria itu, sambil memandang wanita yang ada di sebelahnya. " Dia berkata bahwa, Kepergianku bukanlah akhir dari hidupmu, karena hidupmu masih akan terus berjalan bersama waktu yang mengalir. Jika, jika kau juga mati, maka semua kenangan tentangku akan ikut mati bersamamu, dan tidak akan bisa kau ingat lagi. Semua kenangan yang pernah aku tinggalkan bersamamu akan lenyap. Tapi jika kau terus hidup, maka semua kenangan tentangku akan terus hidup bersamamu, bersama dengan waktu yang mengalir. Aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan. Tapi aku harus pergi sendirian, kau harus terus disini untuk meneruskan segalanya. Jadi kau harus tetap hidup untuk semua kenangan tentangku. Aku tau mungkin ini akan sangat menyakitkan dan menyiksamu, tapi kau harus bisa terima itu. Ingatlah semua perkataanku, bahwa semua kenangan tentangku akan terus menemanimu dan hidup bersamamu. Jadi kalau kau terus hidup dengan seperti ini itu namanya kau payah, tidak sayang pada kakekmu. Jika kau terus sedih-sedihan seperti ini, kakekmu akan merasa bersalah telah meninggalkanmu" Jelasnya.

Pria bernama Konohamaru itupun kembali memandang pria berambut kuning jabrik dihadapannya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Sesekali ia palingkan kearah wanita disebelahnya yang tengah tersenyum. 'benar juga apa yang dia katakan' benaknya. Kesedihan hanya akan membuatnya menderita dan membuat sang kakek juga sedih. Jika dia senang dan menjalani hidup dengan normal, pasti kakeknya tidak akan merasa bersalah meninggalkannya. "Naruto-san!" Konohamaru tiba-tiba menyambar tangan Naruto dan menggenggamnya. "Arigatou telah menyadarkanku dengan kata-kata itu. Sekarang aku tau kalau hidupku akan terus berlanjut. Sekali lagi, arigatou Naruto-san!" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum senang. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa membalas senyumannya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Jika ada apa-apa datanglah ke rumahku, Hiruzen-sama adalah guru yang paling baik" Dan kembali, Naruto menepuk puncak kepala Konohamaru, pria yang lebih muda 3 tahun darinya itu.

"Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu ya Konohamaru. Naruto dan aku sedang ada janji-"

"Ahhhh.. Sudahlah jujur," Potong Konohamaru pada wanita yang menjadi tunangan Naruto. "Bilang saja kalau kalian ingin berkencan, iyakan? Hanabi-san, kau dan Naruto-san terlihat sangat cocok hehe. Heh kau Naruto-san, cepat ajak dia ke bioskop. Disana kalian bisa berciuman dengan mesra-"

Bletak!

"Kau bocah nakal. Padahal aku kira kau masih dalam kondisi berkabung, tapi ternyata sikap aslimu sudah kembali. Dasar bocah nakal!" Bentak Naruto setelah melepaskan jitakannya tadi.

"Ahh sudahlah Naruto-kun, diakan baru baikan jadi jangan seperti itu. Konohamaru, kami pamit dulu ya!" Seru Hanabi sambil menarik lengan Naruto keluar dari ruang rawat Konohamaru.

Walaupun Naruto masih sedikit jengkel, tapi dia puas karena sudah bisa menyadarkan Konohamaru akan hidupnya yang akan terus berjalan. Konohamaru tak jauh beda darinya yang pernah kehilangan orang yang sangat berharga. Dan karena kata-kata dari Hinatalah Konohamaru bisa kembali ceria.

'Lihatlah Hinata, kata-kata yang pernah kau ucapkan bisa menolong orang lain. Arigato..'

**.**

**.**

**END!**

**.**

**.**

**Waaahhhhh gomen panjang banget. Abis San ga bisa kalau motong chap lagi. Semoga endingnya ga gaje, dan gomen kalau sedihnya ga kerasa. Maklum San masih penulis abal-abal #alasan!**

**Akhir kata San ucapkan terimakasih karena mau membaca cerita yang aneh ini. Gomen karena ga bisa balas riview # Karena nyuri jam belajar sejarah, nulisnya buru-buru takut kena marah. Riview cerita ini San tunggu ya, walau sudah ending #maunya**

**Arigatou! Sampai jumpa di cerita yang lainnya!**

**San Yumaru~~~~**


End file.
